Paranoid of Sweethearts
by Baka Ri-Ri
Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18. Sesshoumaru starts to realize feelings kindling for the young woman just as someone enters the picture! Who is he, and what will good will he do for anything between Sesshoumaru and Rin? [Main Pair:SesshxRin Minor pair: RinxOC]
1. Something More

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

**Summary:** Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 1: Something More**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was spring once more. The world was warming as the snow melted away. All kinds of colorful flowers bloomed in the fields, speckling grass with their happy faces. A young woman pranced among them, clothed in a light yellow kimono, a powder blue sash wrapped around her slim waist.

An ugly toad demon leaned on his staff, watching the young woman with distaste. "I'll never know what compelled Sesshoumaru-sama to take in a human such as her." He said, casting his gaze downward with a sigh. Once more he looked up, seeing the girl disappearing into the shadows of the trees. "RIN!" He squawked, shuffling after her, leaving the two-headed dragon to loll in the grass.

---

"Rin! Where have you gone! Answer me!" Jaken called, still searching. About 15 minutes had passed, and there was a toad, but no human. "Rin!" Screeching, he tired, falling against a trunk. "Sesshoumaru-sama will have my head for losing her." he said sullenly.

"Yes, Master Jaken?" she said, surprising the toad.

"Rin! Where were you?" He asked, leaping up.

"I was just walking around." She said, walking past Jaken and back into the field. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She greeted her Lord happily, skipping over to his side.

"Where is Jaken?" He asked the girl, voice as smooth as ever.

"Here, Milord." He said, scurrying up to meet with the inu youkai.

"We're going back now." He announced, Rin taking up Ah-Un's reins. The dragon grunted in reply, rising to stand, heads only about two inches higher than Rin's sleek black hair. With that, they set off on foot, returning to the castle.

---------------------

"Rin."

The girl looked up from her studies, seeing her beloved Lord. He had been much like a father-figure, and had been since she was a little girl.

"Your birthday is coming up…is it not?" Sesshoumaru looked sideways at her, awaiting her answer.

Rin smiled up at him, and shook her head. "Mm-hmmn!" She paused a moment. "I'm turning 18." she thought she should remind him, though he didn't need it.

"what do you want?" He asked, slightly surprising the young woman. She thought, for a while, staring off into the sky.

"I have everything I want…or at least everything I can think of." she spoke absent-mindedly. "I guess I'll have to think about what I want as a gift." She stood up. "I'll tell you whenever I can think of it." She said, bowing.

Shesshoumaru nodded his head and watched her leave the room. Where was she going again? He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts and returning to the stack of letters from other Lords. Though, the thought lingered.

He pictured her smiling, running towards him with a handful of flowers. She always smiled at him, and even when he did something her heart would break for doing, she forgot it, and still talked and acted towards him with utmost respect out of sincerity, not fear. Even though he had raised her like he was her father, he felt something else now, now that she was growing into a young female. Something more than love for a daughter.

---------------------

"Haru?" A female voice called out.

"Rin?" a young man's voice returned. "Where are you?"

Rin stepped out from behind an old tree, facing the young man.

He was already 18, and visually appealing as well. He was wiry, with a mass of red hair falling into his eyes. Small fox ears rose from his hair, equal in color. As one would have guessed, he was a fox demon, though a hanyou. Dressed in black, his body mixed in with the fading color and light of the forest.

They stepped towards each other, offering a friendly smile to the other. He looked at her with emerald green eyes, obviously happy to be with her. In exchange, Rin was equally pleased, having a friend her own age.

"Did the toad demon follow you?" He asked, looking behind her.

"Nope, I was able to sneak out without him even noticing." she replied, sliding her hand into his. "C'mon, I have something to show you!" Excitedly she led him onto an overgrown path, walking briskly.

A pink tinge crept across Haru's cheeks, slowly fading as he noticed she stopped. "Where are we?"

"A garden." She told him, pushing a bush aside and stepping through the gap. Haru followed, looking through the darkness.

They had stepped into a secluded area, cut off by dense trees and bushes. Exotic flowers swayed in the dying sun, dancing with the untouched grass, creating a heartbeat for the area. Two red and yellow butterflies flirted with the breeze, rising and falling in sporadic, yet graceful movements. A creek snaked it's way through the grass, cattails crowding various parts of it, silver fish zipping this way and that through the water.

Haru's eyes flashed with awe as Rin advanced further into the scene…Soon they found themselves perched on a rock, toes stirring the water of the creek. They talked lightly, bonding as friends.

Haru listened carefully to her words, and replied in turn. He watched her eyes, and the way her hair swayed when she moved. The beauty of her convinced him that he saw something more than a friend in her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: First chapter, pretty short. Oh well


	2. Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Chapter 2: Hiding**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin hummed softly, sitting on a stone bench in the open courtyard. She twirled a small blue flower between her fingertips, her head in the clouds. The demon lord stood beneath the awning, observing her.

"Rin." He said, announcing his presence and snapping her out of her thoughts. "Where did you go off to yester-"

"I know what I want for my birthday." she interrupted him, knowing well he wanted to question her on her disappearances.

"Oh?" He said, slightly annoyed from being cut off, but interesting in what she was to say next.

"I like roses…but they die, so I can't really keep them for long." She paused, satisfied with her answer she made up on the spot. "And….maybe a pet." She added, listening to the demon behind her remain deathly still.

"A pet?"

"Hai--one that will keep me company…and...protect me if needed." She tilted her head to the side, plucking the pedals from the flower and watching them drift to the ground.

"And I do not do that?" He said, stepping up behind her. He felt her freeze for a moment, being caught off guard by his words.

"Well……." Her mind searched for an answer. "It's not the same." Sesshoumaru sat down beside her, causing a pause in her speech. "You're not like a pet. I can't go up to you and pat your head, or play games, or talk about things. "

"We're talking now." He said smoothly, looking at her with indifferent amber eyes.

"Hai, but it's not the same." She said, starting to get frustrated.

"No?"

"No, it's not."

"How so?" He overlapped what she said, leaving them both talking back and forth without pause.

"This is chit-chat, I'm talking about conversations."

"You know I'm too busy to just talk."

"Exactly!" Rin shouted, silencing the chirping of a gathering of birds in a tree. Sesshoumaru looked at her, slightly taken aback. Her shoulders dropped slightly in embarrassment and she lowered her head as well. "Gomen Nasai, I shouldn't have yelled." She muttered at her feet.

"Roses that don't die and a pet." He spoke after a few minutes choked with silence. With that he left, leaving her in confusion.

"Hai…Sesshoumaru-sama." She said quietly after he had left, raising her head with a slow inhale that turned into a sharp gasp. Haru was on the roof, looking down at her. He waved, jumping down to meet her.

"Haru-kun, what are you doing!" She said in a hushed tone, looking around.

"Nani?" He said, innocently enough. "You live _here?_" he asked, looking around in astonishment.

"Lady Rin?" She heard a servant's voice call, "it's lunch time" A door leading into the courtyard opened, an old lesser demon in the doorway.

Rin grabbed Haru's hand, pulling him into another door leading into one of the hallways in the castle. She dragged him through the hallways, almost at a run.

"Where are we going?" He asked, yanked around another corner.

"Shh!" Rin replied harshly, "I'll explain later." She led him up stairs, then stopped suddenly. They had arrived at a hallway that lead to the rooms for more important people, like Jaken, Rin, and Lord Sesshoumaru.

She peered cautiously around the corner, seeing no one. "Stay _absolutely silent_" She said slowly and quietly, making sure he got the point. He nodded, and they made their way down the hall.

As they passed the great demon Lord's room, soft footsteps made their way towards the door. Rin heard this and sped up, sliding open the door to her own room and throwing Haru inside, then herself.

He opened his mouth to ask something, but she covered it with her hand, pushing him back into her closet. She looked at him among her kimonos for a moment, then placed a slender finger on her lips to tell him to stay quiet. The door to her closet closed as another opened.

She turned around to bow to Sesshoumaru.

Right as she did, he spoke sternly. "The servants said they couldn't find you anywhere; they even checked your room." He told her, stepping into the room.

"I was bored, and hid from them." She said. The tense atmosphere she felt was suffocating her, causing her to begin to pant.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior and breathing. "Very well…..are you alright?" He asked, advancing towards her. She nodded, forcing her body to cooperate.

"Hai…oh, and I'm not hungry either, so I won't have lunch." She said, praying to the Gods that he would leave soon.

"You need to eat, you're still growing." He ordered, waiting for them to walk down to the dining hall, together.

"I'll meet you down there, I want to clean up my closet." She said, her heart starting to pound again. "It's been bugging me, and I want to clean it up…after I do, I'll come down."

"Have one of the servants do it."

"But I don't want them touching my stuff!" She protested. Sesshoumaru frowned. Turning around, he stepped out of the door and slid it closed.

Rin opened the closet and Haru stumbled out, a kimono draped over his shoulder and another wrapped around his arm. Rin giggled, untangling him from her clothes. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama is pretty strict."

Little did she now, Sesshoumaru was standing outside the door, hearing Rin speaking inside.

"That's alright, I think I understand why you sneak out now." He sighed. "So I suppose I should leave now?"

Rin felt like she had hurt him somehow. "Hai…gomen nasai…I'll meet you tomorrow, around dawn. At the garden." She said, causing Haru to smile.

He nodded, opening the window and leaping onto it's sill. "Ja ne"(see ya) And disappeared into the trees.

---

Sesshoumaru heard the quiet voices inside, not able to hear what the words they muttered were. There was a male voice, talking to Rin. 'She's laughing…what could she be laughing at, and in such a way as that?' He thought, quickly making his way to the dining hall as to not have Rin suspect anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Who is He?

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

**Chapter 3: Who is He? **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was awkward. Terribly awkward. Sesshoumaru had his eye on Rin for nearly the whole length of dinner. At lunch he acted normal enough, but near the end left without a word, and now, his constant gaze on Rin made her squirm uneasily.

"Tell me…" He broke the silence. "Who you were talking to before you came down for lunch?" He said calmly, his eyes still set on her.

"Myself." She said, her hearth thumping uncomfortably again.

"You have suddenly been able to imitate a male's voice so perfectly, and have a conversation with yourself?" He asked, almost in a taunting way.

"What do you mean?" Baka. She knew what he meant. He was talking about Haru.

"After I left your room, I heard voices. I didn't hear what you were saying, only that there were two of them; a male's, and yours."

"You must be paranoid, Sesshoumaru-sama." She finished her meal. Standing, she bowed to Sesshoumaru, and turned to leave.

"We're not done talking." He said to her back.

"I believe we are, good night." She said, punctuating the end of her sentence with the click of the door shutting.

---

"Jaken" The toad jumped.

"Hai, Milord!" He said, standing straight.

"Follow Rin…tell me who she's meeting. She's supposed to meet them tomorrow at dawn."

"Hai, Milord!" He squawked, leaving his lord and prancing off to his room. 'This is finally my chance to rid the castle of that woman's annoying ways!' He cackled, earning a worried stare from a servant.

---------------------

The sun peeked over the mountains, yawning warm rays of warmth onto the land. The spring air was crisp, cool, filled with the sounds of waking. Rin slipped out of bed, dressing in a light pink kimono. She tied the white sash around her waist, admiring the small white roses decorating the clothing.

Sneaking out of the castle, she turned back to look at it. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama." She trotted off, winding her way to her and Haru's secret garden.

'Lord Sesshoumaru, I will not fail you!' Jaken though, darting from the castle and after Rin.

---

She pushed aside the bush and skipped inside the garden. "Haaruu-kuuun?" she called in a sing-song voice. He sat up from the concealing tall grass, looking at her.

"Ohayo!" he greeted her with a smile, watching her step over to him. She sat down next to him, looking around.

"Gomen"

"Gomen" Their voices overlapped.

"Ah, you go first." Haru said politely.

"Gomen." She giggled slightly. "About acting so brashly yesterday. Sesshoumaru-sama might have forbidden us from seeing each other. He only trusts a few exceptional people…he'll probably take you as a threat to my life." She cocked her head slightly to the side. "What were you going to say?"

"I apologize for coming to see you without thinking. I should have realized that you had to sneak away, and it wouldn't be good to mess up everything and just show up like that."

She waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "It's fine! You didn't get caught, though Sesshoumaru-sama heard us talking." She smiled, acting as if it was all a game, though she was treading on thin ice.

They sat for a while, watching the sun slowly creep up the sky. The butterflies were back, flitting over the tall grass. One found it's way over to Rin's knee, and landed on the soft fabric.

She sat still, tapping Haru's shoulder. "Look!" she spoke softly, now tugging on the cloth of his shirt.

"'S'just a bug." he said, his voice scaring off the delicate thing. Rin's eyebrows gathered in a slight scowl, lips in a pout.

"But it was pretty." She said, quickly recovering. "It's still here, though." She pointed to it, floating above a vivid purple flower.

"You sure are optimistic…are you always like this?" He asked, stretching his arms upward.

"Well, tomorrow is special." She pressed her palms against each other, looking at the questioning look on Haru's face. "I'm turning 18 tomorrow!" she finished excitedly, clapping shortly.

He looked at her blankly, a n ear twitching. "B-birthday?" He jumped up, looking around oddly. "I have to get you a present!"

Rin giggled at him, reaching up to his hand. "Haru-kun." She said, pulling slightly on his hand. He stopped, looking down at her. There were two seconds of awkward silence that made their cheeks redden slightly. "Sit down, baka." she said teasingly, "I don't need a gift; a friend is plenty!"

He flopped down beside her. Rin still hadn't let go of his hand, making his face darken. He avoided looking at her; he was blushing so intensely, his cheeks were a dark red.

"Haru-kun, I--" She was cut off short. This confused her for a moment. Then, she noticed how close their faces were, and that his lips were pressed against hers, thus silencing her. Her face flushed, though her eyes closed. The butterflies danced around them, flipping and swooning in the air. It was a warm moment; the sun had fully risen and beamed it's inviting rays into the garden, and it was just the two there.

That is, until a strangled squawk rang out, causing the butterflies to dart away, and the two to pull apart. Jaken had followed Rin and hid in the bushes, spying on the two the whole time.

"Master Jaken!" Rin gasped, growing pale. Haru looked like his father had just caught them in the act and was about to unleash a boring, scolding lecture finished with a smack across the face. Rin stumbled to her feet, running after Jaken.

Haru followed her part of the way. She spotted him scampering out of the forest and towards the castle, quite a ways ahead of her. "Oh no! He'll tell Sesshoumaru-sama, and then I'll get in trouble and we won't be able to see each other again!" she said, eyes stinging with tears. Haru reached out to comfort her, but in vain. "Gomen! I have to go. Sayonara, Haru-kun!" she said, taking off towards the castle.

Jaken had already disappeared inside, filling the halls with his annoying voice, shouting, "LORD SESSHOUMARU! LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: chapter 3. Yup yup. I'm hungry


	4. Haru, Invited

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 4: Haru, invited. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have been sneaking away to see this young man, 'Haru?' " Sesshoumaru was sitting across from Rin. Her head was bowed, face red with embarrassment, shame, and anger.

"Rin" Her head twitched up slightly, and Sesshoumaru laid a hand on her shoulder. She lowered her head again, feeling her cheeks burn with shame and embarrassment, nearly forgetting her anger.

"You snuck away and went into the forest where there are demons ready to kill you in a heartbeat, and meet with a young man that might be a threat to your life?" he said, making her sink inside the sanctity of her hair draping over her face even more. "well?" He asked, pushing back on her shoulder a bit to get her attention.

"Whurur-hyoo huskig me?" She mumbled through her hair, turning her head away from Sesshoumaru.

"Sumimasen?"(Excuse me) He asked, his words sharp and clear compared to her mutterings.

"I said 'why are you asking me!' " She shouted, raising her head to look directly at the demon. "You already know, so why ask me?" her voice lowered to it's regular volume, and she looked away once more.

"I have my reasons for doing what I do, Rin. You need to be more careful, lest you get hurt." He said, causing her to sink down in her seat.

"You had Jaken spy on me." She said to the side, Sesshoumaru retracting his hand. "You don't care how I feel, just as long as I stay safe!" she accused bitterly, tears burning her eyes.

"Rin…" He said gently, making her hostility melt into the face of a child. She looked up at him, pleading for something. "I care for your safety, yes, but I also care for you." Her head buzzed. His words were so calming, and confusing.

"gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama…I understand." She said obediently, watching him rise from his seat through blurry eyes.

"I'd like to meet him." She blinked, gaping at him. "If he seems alright to me, you are welcome to continue seeing him." He said, fatherly. '_Innocent puppy love._' His mind told him. '_That's all. He'll break her heart and she'll come running to you. Just be patient._' He looked down at her. "Go."

"Nani?" Where was she to go? To her room, just away from the demon?

"Go find him, and tell him to come tonight. We'll have him for dinner, and then I'll decide." he said, Rin jumping up.

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Her hands were together, folded over her heart. "Tonight is--"

"I know what tonight is. It won't change anything." He slid the door open, stepping into the hall where strong beams of light enveloped Sesshoumaru. "Go and tell him." The doorway was left empty, the young woman walking mechanically out of it, as she was told to.

As she walked through the hall, she looked out the windows. The servants were all up and going about their duties. The day was starting, and she feared her relationship with Haru was ending.

---

She was already out of the castle grounds, making her way into the woods when she noticed a figure coming towards her.

"Rin-Chan!" Haru waved at her, the object in his hand now apparent. Reaching her he stopped, grinning broadly. "Here!" He held out the thing he was holding. It was a gift, obviously. Wrapped in a woven material, it had a light purple ribbon around it, a single, blooming rose tied into the ribbon.

'_Haru-Kun…_' She thought back to her talk with Sesshoumaru.

"I made it my self…" He kept talking as she took the gift, twirling the rose between her fingers.

'_What if Sesshoumaru-sama thinks you're not good enough?_'

"I found the rose in the garden…"

'_Or what if he thinks you're a threat to me?_'

"I was glad I was able to make it before I saw you again…"

'_What if he tries to hurt you?_'

"Happy Birthday, anyway!"

"Haru-kun." She said decidedly. He felt something was bothering her, and took another step towards her. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants you to come to dinner tonight…to decide if…" She hesitated.

"Oh. I see…" They exchanged looks for a few seconds. "How…well……what's gonna happen?"

"Queue sera, sera" (Whatever happens, happens) She let the ribbon slip off the gift, and the material fall away from the necklace inside.

It was a string of black leather holding a small, metal fox head with a pink marble rock on each side of it. She lifted it, tilting her head to the side as if it would change how it looks at all. Haru took it from her, only to set it around her neck.

"I have to go…Sesshoumaru-sama only wanted me to tell you." She said with a sigh. Haru leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner, then." They parted, Haru going into the forest and Rin slowly walking back to the castle.

'_If he hurts Haru, or forbids us from meeting, I'll hold a grudge against him until he changes his mind.' _She decided, smiling faintly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but the next one will be longer …..Oh god, the damned security pop-up won't stop!


	5. It's Suppertime

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 5: It's Suppertime**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mmmhn…" She vaguely acknowledged the servant calling to her.

"Lady Rin, it's almost time for dinner, now." The lesser demon informed her, holding out a fluffy white towel to the young woman.

Rin opened her eyes, sighing loftily as she accepted it, rising from the warm waters of the bath. The servant followed her back to her room, ready to aid her in preparing for dinner.

Rin walked along obliviously, sub-consciously sliding open the door to her room. She let out a gasp as the scene appeared before her. Her room had been lavished with roses crafted from glass. Vases of these delicate beauties perched atop every clear surface besides the floor, and even then, larger vases sat upon the floor, lining the walls sparingly.

She stepped inside, keeping clear from the fragile gifts, obviously from her Lord. Slowly she pulled on an eye-catching silver kimono decorated with light blue pedals, still in a stupor about all the ever-lasting roses embellishing her room.

"Roses that don't die…" She muttered as the servant pulled a comb through her hair, slipping a light blue headband just behind her ears. "Clever, Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled, the stunning woman in the mirror returning the grin.

---

The Lord of the Western Lands looked up from the servants buzzing about, sensing a small demonic aura approaching the castle. He hastened towards the entrance doors, throwing them open to reveal a small fox demon with one hand raised into a fist.

Haru looked up at the silver haired demon, lowering his hand, since there was no point in knocking. He bowed, hoping Rin would have greeted him, instead of the cold, merciless Sesshoumaru.

---

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed beyond the doors of the dining hall. She pushed one great mahogany door open, stopping in her tracks as she saw Haru already sitting with Sesshoumaru, awaiting her. "Ah! Gomen nasai." She stepped delicately into the dining hall, sliding into a chair between Haru and Sesshoumaru.

It was silent for a few moments, the only sound was the doors opening to produce several servants carrying platters to the table. Being presented with food, they ate, Sesshoumaru still eyeing the boy.

"Rin." he started, grabbing both of the young adult's attention. "I presume you've discovered the gifts in your room." He raised his chin slightly, hinting he was responsible for the many vases bearing glass roses.

He noticed Haru hunch over his plate slightly, chopsticks prodding a tender lump of chicken moodily. He couldn't compare a hand-made necklace to such a caring and sweet act of filling a room with immortal roses.

"hai." she replied, blushing slightly, keeping her enthusiasm to herself. Haru glanced sideways at her, feeling slightly dejected.

"And I suppose this was from your friend?" He had reached over, sliding his fingers under the necklace to point it out. Rin pulled back a little at his movement, nodding as an answer. All he had to say for the hand crafted gift was a simple "hmm." and shifted back to his meal.

Before another moment was passed, the demon was speaking again, directly towards the half-demon fox.

"Haru…is it?" Being spoken at primarily stunted his voice.

"Huhh.." He started, snapping his mouth shut before making more of a fool out of himself. "My name _is_ Haru." he said, deciding to hold his ground to the full demon before him.

"Ah." he said as if recalling something. "This nearly slipped my mind." he said airily, looking to a door slightly ajar. He gave a nod to a servant peeking out, signaling something to them. The servant, in turn, stepped out leading an animal. "You wanted a pet, did you not?"

The animal was a sleek black dog, one larger than the normal domesticated dog. It was a demon, one that didn't have a mind large enough to comprehend reasoning, or think on a high enough level to speak. It's size challenged that of a horse, though it was sophisticated compared to most wild demons.

"It's in need of a name as well, you can title it later." He dismissed the servant and new animal, turning attention back to his companion and guest. The look on Haru's face was priceless to him; a mixture of slight anger and defeat. Sesshoumaru rivaled him, casting a smug glance at the fox.

"What kind of family do you come from?" He asked testily, Rin naively listening to them, thinking it a friendly conversation between a father and friend.

"From the fox clan reigning over the southern parts of your land, under your jurisdiction, of clearly." Sesshoumaru wasn't swayed by the young man's lineage, so Haru continued. "My father's the leader, and I'm next to gain the title of leader." He finished proudly, looking to the dog demon for a reaction.

Sesshoumaru haughtily looked down at him. "A hanyou, leader?" He said scoffingly, "what makes you believe anyone will follow your order?"

"My father's the current leader, and they listen to him-"

"But is your father a full-blooded demon?"

"hai, but-"

"So they follow him faithfully. You're half human, so they won't deem you worthy of the head demon, and most likely choose someone else."

"They'll follow me, and I'll make sure of it!" Sesshoumaru raised a brow at him, though his eyes showed no interest. "They fear my father, but respect him! When I take his place, I'll gain their respect and show them I'm the right leader." Haru slid back in his seat; he had bent and shifted forward in his excitement.

A silence fell over the table. The young woman now felt the tension growing between the two, clearing her throat.

"I'm full." She announced, sliding her plate away from her. Haru and Sesshoumaru both looked at her before looking down at their own plates. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak but the creak of the door behind him stopped him.

"My Lord, there's a messenger wishing to talk to you." The servant stepped inside, bowing when she talked. Sesshoumaru sighed almost inaudibly, rising from his seat.

---

He left the two behind to themselves, sensing them leave to the courtyard shortly after. The messenger just had a note informing him about a marriage on his land that was in about a week. He paid no attention to the herald droning on about how obliged someone was to be on his land, blah, blah, blah. Useless words to him. His mind drifted off, regarding the young boy he now had to put up with.

'_This will all be over in a matter of weeks. Maybe less. The boy is just lusting after her, hormones and such.'_

The messenger had left, the door closed with Sesshoumaru stuck in his thoughts. His hands had worked open the letter, eyes scanning over it idly.

His eyebrows lifted, slowing down to read the handwriting, word by word. The ink didn't lie. A smug look painted it's way across his face and he turned to head to the courtyard.

"_I wonder how Rin will take this news.'_

---

He placed his hand on the doorframe, knowing the young adult was just on the other side. Haru was there, as well; what fun! Telling this to Rin with Haru right there would be the best part of the night.

The door glided silently open, revealing an amusing to the demon. Rin and Haru were sitting quite close to each other, their hands joined, eyes closed, lips locked. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat confidently, surprising the human and hanyou.

Rin's face flushed a deep red, Haru jumping about a foot away from her, looking intensely at the floor. Sesshoumaru resisted the impulse to let out a small chuckle at their silliness.

"I-I should go, now." Haru said, hastily waving a goodbye to Rin and trotting out of sight.

Rin said nothing but rose clumsily, sulking past Sesshoumaru and to her room, keeping her head down all the while. The Lord of the Western Lands watched her in amusement, tucking the letter into the folds of his yukata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Oops

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 6: Oops**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's eyes were glued intently into the depths of her new animal's black fur. Wide with humiliation, her eyes stayed locked to the fur as the brush passed over it again. Her hand was fixed into a phase of brushing one section of the fur absent-mindedly.

The Lord of the Western lands was positioned behind her, answering most of the questions thrown at him by Jaken. Rin didn't dare encounter him, lest her face turn a deep red and her words come out rushed and either too quiet or in a shout.

The animal leaned unexpectedly towards her, knocking Rin to the grass. She looked up, realizing she had irritated it's side from rubbing the bristle across it too much. "Ah, gomen." she sighed to the over-sized dog.

"Rin." his silky voice made her choke on air; the young woman righted her breathing and replied with a nearly incomprehensible "gyaah?"

"Have you given it a name yet?" He had turned slightly to look sideways at her sitting in the grass, fiddling with a long blade.

"uhhh…hai." There was a short silence before she realized he was expecting her to announce it's name. "Moro" she added dumbly. He didn't reply, but stepped beside her.

She didn't turn her head, but peeked from the curtain of hair shielding her face to find a hand extended towards her. She pushed her hair behind her ear, seeing that Sesshoumaru was offering to help her up. She slipped her hand into his and was pulled up in a fluid motion.

Her body froze as the demon stepped closer to her. He still had a steadfast hold on her hand. Her head was up to his shoulder, possibly peaking over it a bit. There was still a space where a small child could slip between them, but it was just close enough to spark a feeling of discomfort in Rin.

"Rin" he had bowed slightly, his face next to hers. His hand had also released hers, and wrapped around her waist. She suddenly became aware of the heat that radiated from the sun, making her insufferably lightheaded.

"haaahhh…" her words melted in her throat and fell out of her mouth as her eyes faded. Sesshoumaru pulled back, looking at the fainted woman with a sense of amusement. He knelled down, laying her gently in the grass. Instinctively, Moro strode over and curled beside her, resting it's large head on her chest.

The two dog demons exchanged looks for a short second before Sesshoumaru left to his own business.

---------------------

"_Rin" the obscuring darkness slipped away as someone's eyes opened. Sleek brown locks fell about whoever's face it was, dangling above water. An impossibly beautiful woman looked sleepily back up at her, resembling Rin in many ways._

_She seemed older, and more cultured. The woman, now seeming to be Rin, sat up, looking at the one who addressed her. Sesshoumaru sat beside her, looking at his most handsome. They were both dressed in equally expensive and noble clothing. _

"_Are you well?" He looked not concerned, but calm. _

"_mmmmnhaai, I just dozed off." she said with a sigh, closing her eyes dreamily. He leaned in and she followed suit. It was mere inches between their faces; seconds before they touched. _

_An unseen force ripped them apart; the image of Sesshoumaru fading rapidly into oblivion. Rin had been returned to her normal body and clothes, Haru standing unemotionally before her. Something in his hand was throbbing, masked by shadows. Rin stepped forward, shrieking in unheard terror. Looking down she saw a black void in her chest, steadily growing bigger, consuming her person._

_A silver liquid unknown to her flowed over the heart; her heart. His figure changed and the heart stretched and grew into a sword. Her eyes traced up it, up the arm covered in a white sleeve, up to the golden eyes above two violet demon markings._

_He raised the blade, bringing it down across Rin's chest. She fell to the unseen ground, no pain on her, but a pressure. A humming filled her ears, suffocating her with noise. It rose in pitch, morphing into a whine. _

Her eyes fluttered open with an audible gasp. A black blob floated above her head, sharpening as her eyes focused to the orange light. She raised a hand, fingers tracing over a fur covered snout. Moro stood over, or rather on her. One paw was on her chest, the other beneath her arm. His whining faded and he stepped back, sitting obediently.

Rin sat up, looking around. She suddenly blushed madly, remembering what happened. The sun was slipping behind the mountains, throwing orange and pink onto the clouds._ 'I must've fainted from the shock and heat……stupid me.'_ She stood, wavering. Making her way back to the castle she cursed Sesshoumaru being too attractive for her to bear sometimes.

---------------------

A demon stood in the young woman's doorway, watching her rearrange glass roses in her room. It took her a few minutes to realize she had eyes on her.

"Kah!" She threw her head down in a bow, "konbanwa(good evening), Sesshoumaru-sama!" They had missed each other at dinnertime, and she hadn't seen him since their little affair in the field around noon.

"I'm surprised." He replied fluently. "You haven't run out to see your little friend." He looked down on her as her whole body twitched slightly.

"I've been busy." she spoke quickly, looking back towards him.

"Napping? One of the servants said you spent nearly all afternoon in the field, asleep." His smugness showed he knew well why she was out there like that.

"That was your doing!" Rin blurted out abruptly, pulling back a bit. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side, faking ignorance.

"Enough talk of your silly affairs." He watched her twirl a glass rose between her fingers, concentrating on the fragile curves and dips in the glass. "You must be more careful, especially when you make decisions about strangers." He dropped his mocking tone. "They might just be using you for their own purposes."

Rin stopped twisting the flower and sent an icy glare at the demon. "Maybe they don't have to be a stranger." She lowered her hands to her sides, fingers tightly gripping the stem of glass.

"That boy is no good for you." His voice came out stern and commanding. "He has no real feelings for you."

"That's not true!" She stiffened, clenching her fists. "You just think everyone is evil and put them all at arm's length, or maybe you're just jealous I'm able to be happy!"

"I have blatant proof that this will never last, and he has known about this before he had met you."

"Whatever it is, it must not matter because he still- KAH!" There was a abrupt snap and Rin brought up her hand. She dropped the rose, broken in half at the stem. It shattered once it made contact with the ground, spattering the floor with petite shards of glass and a few red drops.

"Get out!" She thrust a bloodied, cut finger at Sesshoumaru. The Lord casually left, replaced by a servant a few moments later.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru-sama…" She muttered to herself, not quite used to cursing Sesshoumaru's name. The servant silently wrapped her right hand and swept up the mess, leaving Rin to brood after.

---------------------

Two demons and a human sat silently around the dining table. The day was oddly cooler than usual, though still held the warmth of the upcoming summer.

Rin held her chopsticks awkwardly in her left hand, jabbing at her rice in vain attempts. Her bandaged hand was hidden in her sleeve, though, in her frustration she hastily used her right hand to eat before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Rin." He addressed her like so many times before. She pulled her hand back, chopsticks clattering to the table. She didn't answer him, but glanced up at him moodily. "I have something to tell you. Meet me in the courtyard once you're ready after breakfast." Jaken stifled a cackle and waved a letter around triumphantly before handing it to his Lord.

"hai" she said in a small voice, taking up her utensils again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Nevermore

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 7: Nevermore**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing midday as the demon Lord escorted Rin to the courtyard. He hadn't expected her to come with him immediately following breakfast, but to sulk for a while before facing him.

The young woman occupied herself with one of the ribbons tied into her hair above her ear, staring inattentively at the floor. She only looked up when Sesshoumaru had grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back slightly. Her eyes moved up to greet a wall inches from her face. '_Oh great, I nearly run into a wall and he stops me, even after I yelled at him.'_

She stepped to the side, feeling his hand slip from her shoulder. Opening the door to the courtyard they both went out, exposed to the warm breeze. She followed Sesshoumaru to a stone bench, keeping a certain distance between her and the demon.

Once he sat, he handed her the letter Jaken was flaunting earlier on. Rin unfolded it gingerly as if it was about to catch fire in her hands. She cast an uncertain look at Sesshoumaru before slowly starting to read.

Her mouth gaped slightly, expression dropping. Sesshoumaru watched her disbelief and shock.

"It's all true; Haru is to be wed to a demon from his tribe and succeed to his father's position." Rin finished, hastily scanning over it again. She threw the note aside and ran, leaving Sesshoumaru in the courtyard.

-----

"Haru-kun!" She stood in the middle of the garden, breathing heavy. She stumbled around, calling out to him here and there. Shambling from the garden she wandered through the forest, begging whatever Gods there were to have Haru come bounding out from the shadows, smiling as he always did. '_I can't find him!'_ She stopped, collapsing against a tree. _'can't…find him.' _She leaned her head back against the tree, closing her eyes.

There was a crackle of bushes and Rin leapt up, looking to her left hopefully. A silver haired demon stepped out, stifling her encouraged expression. She quickly looked away, hiding her face with her hand.

"It's dangerous here." He said soothingly, "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"Yeah, well that wasn't exactly splendid news, either." She turned her back fully towards him, crossing her arms in a huff. Sesshoumaru stepped dangerously close to her, her hair brushing the clothes on his chest. He spoke in an undertone that made her shiver.

"You should leave. Now." Something about his tone caused something in her mind to click. Her eyes dragged over the bushes, over to two intense hazel cat eyes. The outline of it's face was becoming more defined; the creature slinking towards them gradually.

Her body refused to function. Knees locked, mouth dry, she stood in apprehension at the large demon cat. It's head drifted into plain sight, prowling towards the young woman. Sesshoumaru made a sudden decision. He threw his arm around Rin and spun, his back to the wild demon.

It pounced the moment his arm moved, though bounced off of his armor. He swung his arm back around, ending it all with a slash across the cat's back.

Rin was still pressed up against Sesshoumaru, using him as support. She sagged against him, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. He looked back at her, gently pushing her off of him.

She started off quickly, not caring if the Lord was to follow or not. He caught up and strode beside her, senses perked. He stole a glance at the young woman, finding her with a blank expression. As the shadows of the forest cleared and the castle wall towered in the distance, Rin lagged a bit. Moro trotted up, eyeing Sesshoumaru suspiciously.

Rin hid in the black fur, waiting for the Lord to leave.

"You two can no longer carry on. He'll be married tomorrow and take over the lands his father once owned. Besides, you're human and he's part demon." She buried her face even farther, clutching the pet's fur. "If his mate were to know of you, she'd have your head for it." Rin winced at the possible fate.

"we'll just be friends…" Muttered softly into the fur.

"You now must be careful around him; he's a lord. On his land, he is allowed to do nearly anything. Being half human, he has emotions he can't control as well, and being half demon, he has more strength than you do." Rin pulled her face up, turning to him in disgust.

"You…you.." She couldn't find the exact words she wanted, so she marched away from him in a huff.

---------------------

About a week had trudged by, and Haru still made no appearance. Rin daily asked Sesshoumaru if he could smell him, and even servants to verify he wasn't.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she repeated, following him down the hall. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please, tell me!" He continued on, ignoring her pleas. "Is he around?" She stopped outside his door; one of the few rooms she hadn't ventured in. He snuck inside, closing and locking the door.

Rin scowled at the door, folding her arms. She jumped when Moro was barking madly near the front of the castle. She ran out to quiet him, though he kept howling and carrying on. The dog instantly took hold of her sleeve in it's jaws and pulled her into the forest before she stopped him.

"Moro, what's wrong?" She asked over his incessant whimpering. He barked shrilly at her words, nudging her with his side. She got the hint and straddled him and was carried deeper into the forest. "The Garden?" she muttered, dismounting and laying a hand on the plant life that separated The Garden from the rest of the world.

She entered, The Garden like a womb. Heat was swirling inside, trapped by the trees that loomed above. Small animals scampered around the perimeter of the grass, the butterflies still decorating the flowers that dappled the scenery. Among the middle of it all was an orange haired hanyou.

"Haru-kun!" Rin cried, bowling him over with a childish hug. They lay in the warm grass until Rin pulled back, humbled. "Gomen….Lord Haru." That word coupled with his name made him flinch.

"Don't call me that; it's not fitting." He said, sitting up. He looked at her sideways, saying nothing for a while. He smiled toothily at her before suddenly jumping at her. She yelped, falling back with Haru on her.

"Haru-kun!" she giggled, reaching up and tugging at his orange fox ears. "Nani?" Haru was looking at her, smile still adorning his face. He leaned down, placing light kisses on her neck. She giggled, squirming playfully beneath him.

He started to tickle her sides, making her squirm and twitch and giggle even more. "Haru-kun!" She said through uncontrollable giggles. This only urged him on, and in his all enthusiasm, he bit her on the back of her neck.

She stopped at once, looking up at him confusedly. "Nani?" He looked down at her, puzzled.

"You bit me!" she said, not unkindly.

"It's not like I marked you…" He crawled off her and sat back. When she didn't reply, he continued. "I just….I dunno, I got carried away." He looked at her and added hastily, "It's nothing serious, just a little bite."

She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the tiny indents of where his sharp canines poked her. She shrugged; her hair covered it and it surely _wasn't_ a marking. "But…what about you? You're married...aren't you?"

He looked down, silent.

"So…you…" Her tongue became stubborn and her a lump pained her throat. "you _are_ wed?" She lowered her head, speaking for him.

"…" he pulled his knees to his chest, gazing at the dirt between the grass. "Hai." In silence the two sat in palpable comprehension. "I'm so busy now, with all the duties of taking over."

"So we can't really see each other, then?" He shook his head gravely.

"We actually can't see each other….at all." Her eyes shot up to him, wide and questioning. "Kira-my mate-is suspicious of me sneaking off…..she caught me trying to get away to see you, and kept an impossibly close watch on me for a while after that. Luckily I was able to lull her into trusting me, and finally got away." He glanced up at her, seeing her eyes glossy. "If she sees me with you….I'm afraid….I'm…I'm afraid she'll end up hurting you." his voice rose, as if it would make her understand better.

She made a little mumbling sound, like am 'mmph.' It was slightly strangled. She was holding her breath, not even realizing it.

"Lord Hatoru!" A voice erupted from the trees, high pitched and feminine. "I finally found yoooou-ergh" She stopped as she saw Rin, sneering slightly in disgust. "Who is she!" she demanded.

"A friend. I assure you she's nothing more." He said into his knees, rising shortly after. "She just bumped into me here." He walked over to the new girl, refusing to look at Rin.

Rin sighed, nodding to say she understood. They all parted, the girl, Kira, dragging Haru back to their own home while Rin trudged to the castle.

The sun was slipping from the sky, painting it passionate hues of pink and orange. The image of Sesshoumaru's feet greeted Rin's downward gaze. She continued walking, though straight into her Lord. Rin brought her arms up, wrapping them around him and burrowing her face into his chest. He looked at the top of her head as if he knew the events that had just occurred.

"I'm a fool!" She shouted, making nearby servants jump. She pounded on his chest, "a stupid, weak, naïve fool!"

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said unsurely, getting pushed back by Rin's movements.

"NO!" She wasn't exactly sure why she shouted 'no' at him, but the words still escaped. The servants had stopped to stare and gawk at the scene. Sesshoumaru hastily led Rin upstairs, passing a servant with a bundle of sheets going downstairs.

He threw open the door, seeing her bed unmade, realize that the servant they passed had her bed sheets. He growled quietly, ignoring the servant inside who dusted the roses. Sesshoumaru dragged her, still drabbling on and crying, into his room.

"Rin…Rin, get a hold on yourself!" He shouted, silencing the young woman. He led her to the bed, both of them sitting among the soft covers. She still hid her face in his now damp clothes, her eyes finally dry.

"I am a fool." she said quietly, closing her eyes. The ribbons in her hair had become untied, dangling between dark locks. The sounds of another dying day filled the room, dulling the walls and furnishings with a warm grey.

"I had warned you, didn't I?" He said in an unusually gentle voice. His fingers ran through her hair, the ribbon slipping from it with ease. Rin had already nodded off against the demon. He let the ribbon fall from his hand as he laid down with Rin. She didn't stir, but held on to him. The sun set, draining all color and stole away consciousness from the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Picnic

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 8: Picnic**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's mind whirled into consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, taking in an unfamiliar room. Had she been kidnapped again? Was she still asleep and dreaming? That's when she noticed the unusual warmth laying next to her. Her cheek was pressed up against soft, warm cloth that wasn't the blanket.

She stretched with groggy pleasure then curled back up against Sesshoumaru. Wait. Why did she wake up in bed with Sesshoumaru? She couldn't fully see the door, but audible whispers came from it. She held her breath and listened.

"Do you think he's gone and-"

"With the girl?"  
"She's only human!"

"But look, they're lying together in bed!"

"Can you see if they're clothed?"

"Why do you think he chose her?"  
"He's a demon, a Lord!"

"But look, they're in-"

"Shh!"

The voices stopped all at once as Rin sat up. She squinted at them through sleepy eyes. The lesser demon servants scattered from the door and shut it silently, leaving the room in quiet morning.

Rin looked down at Sesshoumaru, his chest rising and falling steadily as he breathed in his sleep. Laying back down she nestled into the crook of his shoulder, nuzzling her face into the hair that fell in front of his shoulders, inhaling contently.

His scent enveloped her. It was cool and sweet, like rain and cucumbers. She smiled against his hair, realizing something. He always had a certain air about him. One that was superior and didn't let anyone close to him emotionally, or even physically. Now, he had let that barrier down and she was snuggled up against him in bed, and he had let her.

Sleep was just about to overtake her again when she felt his breathing alter slightly. There was a pause in he sighed. . He had awoken, obviously. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking what he would do seeing her like this against him.

She felt his eyes on her. He considered how they were a moment before sitting up. Rin rolled off of him and landed with a muffled thump on the bed. She shot up, glaring at Sesshoumaru. She felt the barrier starting to go back up around him now he was awake and alert, and shrunk back from him.

He looked at her then away, as if he didn't know she was there. She swirled her finger around in the elegant sheets, glancing up at Sesshoumaru's back. One of her hair ribbons was tangled with the sheets, the other draped over the nearby dresser.

She looked about the whole room, taking in it's vastness and luxury. There was a large fluffy rug in front of the fireplace. A dying fire breathed angrily behind the brick containing it. She stared into it, entranced.

"Go get ready." The demon said suddenly, already risen and walking towards his closet.

"F-for what, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, head snapping towards him.

"For going out." He stopped and turned towards her, a stray lock of hair disturbing his face. "You'll be better if you get outside. Take your mind off things."

Her heart panged with a familiar pain. She had forgotten last night. It'll still be good for her to get fresh air and relax outdoors.. "hai." She left the room, relieved to be in the sanctity of her own room once more.

She changed into a light green kimono with yellow butterflies on it. She felt it suiting for going out into

nature, and as she pulled a comb through her hair, a servant called for her.

"Coming!" she said in a cheery manner. She met Sesshoumaru at the castle gates along with Ah-Un. The dragon had a lidded basket on it's back. She looked curiously at it, then at Sesshoumaru. He nodded to Ah-Un, taking the basket from it.

Rin mounted and was taken up above the trees. Sesshoumaru walked gracefully into the forest, not following a trail. The dragon flew above the dense trees, Rin only catching glimpses of the silver-haired demon between the plants.

This went on, and slowly, Rin noticed the ground below get more crowded with stone. Soon, it was only stone and void of trees. Rock algae grouped over it, the only plant life present. The sound of rushing water grew, until a waterfall and river could be seen beyond a cliff of rock.

Ah-Un angled down, gliding over the moss and algae beside Sesshoumaru. Rin glanced around curiously. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why are we here?" They had stopped on the cliff of rock overlooking the river. Rin's stomach gurgled unexpectedly.

"Because of that." He set down the basket, reaching in and pulling out a large blanket out of it. He looked up at Rin expectedly, holding the blanket with his only hand. She jumped with a little 'ah' sound and dumbly helped him spread out the blanket.

He opened the basket and Rin peered into it. It was filled with food, all kinds of it. He served them awkwardly, Rin holding back giggles. Having only one arm the process went slowly, and he was used to being served, not serving.

They both ate silently, Rin mostly looking around at the scenery. Sesshoumaru stared protectively into the forest, searching for any threatening scents or auras.

Once they were finished, Rin laid down on the blanket, sighing contently. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." She rested her head on her palms, gazing up at the sky. Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment before remembering a main reason they were here.

"What happened last night?" Rin cringed, then rolled away, her back to him. He looked away, taking the hint.

"He…." She hesitated, "he pretty much told me what you had said a while ago…" Sesshoumaru though, then nodded, remembering the warning he gave her. "and…_she_ came." A taboo hung around the word, the though, the woman that ruined it all.

The demon sat in quiet empathy, then rose suddenly.

Rin scowled as a shadow cast over her, and turned to look at Sesshoumaru's back.

"Get up." he ordered.

She studied him, perplexed. "What's wrong?" She now stood behind him, looking in the direction he was. He stepped back suddenly, nearly bumping into Rin, and drew Tokijin. "Uh-Hey!" she said, backing up.

"Be quiet." he returned, eyes moving around, suspicious. Rin wavered, all at once feeling sick.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't feel to…to…to well…" She dropped to her knees, her vision fading. Her head spun and she felt like she was far underwater; like she was under a great pressure and couldn't hear much. She fell backwards, conscious fading.

A short demon jumped out of the bushes, standing over Rin's body. Sesshoumaru whirled around, looking at the little moth demon. It took hold of Rin and shot up, large moth wings springing from it's back.

With the last of her energy, Rin twisted away from the demon. It clawed out for her, stopping in midair. It was cast into oblivion in a flash of blue light as Sesshoumaru swung his sword towards it. He sheathed Tokijin and leapt up, meeting Rin in air and held her close to him.

The demon Lord landed gracefully on the ground and set off at once, cradling the unconscious young woman in his arm.

-----

He reached the castle shortly, the dragon in tow. A cluster of servants rushed out once they saw the state Rin was in. The group hastily made their way to Rin's room, two servants sliding the door open and rushing in.

Sesshoumaru set the young woman on her bed, taking a second more to make sure she was still alive. The servants whispered anxiously among themselves, many bustling in and out of the room for no apparent reason.

One broke forward, though it wasn't a servant. The stunted toad demon waddled to the bed, jumping on the chair beside it. He studied Rin, feeling her forehead, listening her breathing, and checking her pulse. Finding his conclusion, he looked to Sesshoumaru, fearful.

---------------------

The room was deathly quiet. The only sound was haggard breathing from the fragile Rin that lay in bed. Most of the servants had left, and the sun was low in the sky, already starting to cast an orange glow to everything. Jaken hovered over Rin, watching her for any signs of…anything.

He squawked, toppling onto the floor. Sesshoumaru bolted upright, looking at Rin. Her eyelids were half-open, eyed looking around. She sluggishly shifted her body, groaning from pain that coursed through her.

"what…happened?" She asked meekly, grimacing from the bad taste in her mouth. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before speaking.

He spoke quietly; his usually unfeeling and indifferent voice had an undertone of sadness. "You've been poisoned."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Survive

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

Summary: Rin is 17, soon to turn 18 when she suddenly seems happier, and it seems another person came into the picture.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 9: Survive**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's breath caught in her chest. She smiled weakly. "No matter…you can get the antidote." She coughed, her body feeling weak and heavy. Sesshoumaru looked distractedly out the window. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked quietly.

"Rin, the poison you were exposed to is a moth demon's poison. It's slow, deadly, and painful. It'll kill you by sunrise if you aren't treated immediately." He hesitated, not wanting to worry Rin. She was a young woman now, changed, and wiser; there was no point lying or trying to deceive her. "We do not know the exact antidote, though we can give you a general poison antidote to counteract it."

Rin pulled the sheets up to her nose, closing her eyes. She was tired. This news tired her. For some reason, she didn't feel like talking or being around anyone. Her stomach felt heavy and her heart twisted with pain. She didn't understand why.

She vaguely acknowledged a servant come in, bearing a tray with a pot of some foul-smelling sludge. Sesshoumaru addressed her, voice muffled by turned away ears. She was forced to sit up and the cup of dark green muck placed in her hands.

"An antidote." the servant explained, bowing as he did so. She looked at it distastefully, preparing to down it as fast as possible. She timidly took a sip, grimacing at the slimy stuff resting uneasily in her stomach. She held it at arms length, shuddering briefly.

"I can't drink this." she said, holding down the urge to vomit. No one made a move to take the cup from her, and Sesshoumaru only gave a nod. She scowled, looking at the cup.

Tilting her head back and holding her nose she gulped the nasty liquid down hastily. She dropped the cup as soon as it was empty, a servant catching it before it shattered on the floor. She held both hands to her mouth, her stomach churning.

Sesshoumaru dismissed all the servants, and even ridded their presence of Jaken. He waited by Rin's side as she managed to stop her head spinning from the dreadful flavor. She shivered, flopping feebly back down on her pillow.

The demon lord frowned slightly, still feeling something amiss. Rin rolled over, her back to him, and curled up. She was asleep in a matter of seconds. Sesshoumaru took up a chair beside the bed, waiting patiently. Rin curled up in an even tighter ball, her mind occupied with terrifying images. She twitched, drawing Sesshoumaru's attention. He watched her twitch every now and then.

It was when she started to mumble and whimper when he tried to wake her. At his contact, she stopped moving. There was a barricade around her, one evil and ill-willed. It held dreadful and depressing intentions inside it, swarming Rin's fragile body. His worries increased as he sensed this. _'The moth. It must be the poison.'_ He had been taught of the moth's capabilities; that it's main tactic was to put it's victims in a vulnerable state of mind by making them feel insecure, alone, and scared.

"Rin." he said loudly, pulling the sheets abruptly off of her. This didn't rouse her, but her face continued to show sad emotions. He quickly lifted her up and left the room, heading for the front of the castle grounds.

Servants protested and begged him to let her rest, but all in vain. He walked out into the open, remembering how late it was. Ah-Un walked over out of instinct. Sesshoumaru secured the unconscious Rin to his back and studied the scents in the air.

He found it. The rotten stench of the moth, riddled with the stinging smell of poison. Leading the dragon demon hastily towards the origin of the smell, he occasionally glanced back at Rin. She leaned limply against one of Ah-Un's necks, arms dangling on either side. She moaned in pain in her coma, urging the demon to hurry.

He guided Ah-Un through a dense part of the forest covered in shadows from the looming branches. There was silence for a time as the sun was setting in the distance. Sesshoumaru kept his senses alert for anything that might happen, and walked beside Rin as she was carried along.

The hush of wings met his ears as he made his way towards a clearing. The trees there were dead or dying, and the ground was cracked dirt. And there it was. The puny moth demon who did this to Rin. A voice radiated from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Why, isn't she just the little delectable creature?" the voice purred. The Lord turned around to face the adult moth demon that grinned. "You don't like me saying that?" he teased, raising a finger. He traced a pointed nail along her cheek to her chin, then lifted her face up. "Oh, the poor dear is sick." Sesshoumaru growled defensively and placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

The child moth demon fluttered on a grey branch of a tree, eyeing Rin all the same. The moth demons sneered. Sesshoumaru said nothing and drew his sword, the blade reflecting the last rays of the dying sun. The matured moth chuckled. Ah-Un reeled one of his heads around and shot a blast of energy at the moth by it.

The moth demon was caught by surprise, and jumped. It didn't escape unscathed, though. One of it's wings now had a notch blown out of it from the dragon's attack. It grimaced at the ugly wound, flying awkwardly to it's younger brethren. They both chattered to each other, keeping a wary eye on Sesshoumaru.

In the shadows of dusk, the two moth demons took flight and parted. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the older one, seldom glancing at the stunted demon. A thick haze set in over the arid region, blurring the line of reality and mental fears.

A scream sounded where Rin and Ah-Un used to be. It rang out again, anguished. It had to be Rin. Sesshoumaru emitted another deep growl, looking around suspiciously. He heard Rin call his name, faintly, pitifully.

Her body law strewn before him, bloodied. He studied her indifferently. Approaching the body, the demon smirked. He tucked his foot under the torso of Rin's body and kicked, flipping her over. Her eyes were a solid brown, her face one solid pale color. This was not Rin. It was a mere puppet. Upon this realization, the body disappeared. The fog that encased Sesshoumaru so thickly steadily thinned.

"You cannot fool nor defeat me." he said loudly. He quickly looked toward Ah-Un. Rin was still on his back, breathing shallowly. The small moth was perched on her shoulder, frozen at the sight of Sesshoumaru. It grabbed Rin under the arms and took to the air. It's little wings strained until the larger moth demon took hold of her as well, lifting her even higher.

Sesshoumaru swept Tokijin towards the two, shooting a wave of blue power out. The younger demon shoved Rin fully into the matured moth's grasp. It frantically tried to escape the path of the attack after getting Rin out of the way.

The force hit him and he disintegrated into oblivion. Rin trembled and woke, screaming once she saw she was floating, then again when she saw the moth demon holding her. A spasm took hold of her as she panicked, slipping slightly from the moth's grip. He held her arms, dangling her below him. Ah-Un didn't hesitate and fired a blast of energy at him. It hit him squarely in the chest, piercing though and killing him.

Rin dropped like a stone, flailing as she went. Sesshoumaru stepped below her, extending his arm after sheathing Tokijin. The young woman plopped right into his hold. She immediately grabbed onto his clothes, trembling.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried, holding onto him like he might disappear. "I was terrified. There were so many horrible images." her eyes were moist with tears, threatening to overflow.

"You won't see anything else; the demon who poisoned you is dead." Rin let out a harsh breath between shuddering breaths, relieved to hear him say that. She found the fluff that hung over his shoulder and nuzzled as far into it as she could manage while still breathing. Sesshoumaru said nothing more and started back to the castle the fragile Rin in arm.


	10. Worries and Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 10: Worries and Nightmares**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You should be in bed." The demon didn't look up from the papers before him.

"I can't sleep." She replied childishly in a small voice. Sesshoumaru looked up at her, as if to say, 'what am I supposed to do?' She played with her hair that was tied in a ponytail, standing in in front of the demon Lord's desk. She turned around, about to leave.

"What's that?" She turned round and raised an eyebrow. "On the back of your neck." Rin immediately brought up her hand to the back of her neck, hiding the mark that Haru had left a couple days ago.

'_It's still there! I thought it would have faded by now! Baka! Demon bite marks last longer…even if they aren't markings.' _She acted ignorant and shrugged, "Maybe a bug bite, or just…" She shrugged, rubbing her neck. It was silent for a time.

"I'm leaving for a while tomorrow. If you stay up too late, you wake up late and I'll be gone by then." He looked out the window at the moon, deciding it was too late for him to still be up as well.

Rin frowned at his point. "A servant can wake me up so I can go with you." she said brightly.

"You're not coming." He walked past her into the hall, heading for the stairs. Rin followed, thinking intently.

"I'd like to go, though." she said after a while, keeping up with his pace.

"You can't; it may be dangerous." With that, he stepped into his room and shut the door. Rin whined slightly and trudged to her own room, feeling tired now.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rin turned over in bed, looking at the door. What was she supposed to remember? She closed her eyes and sighed. Two seconds passed and she sat up suddenly, shouting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She jumped out of bed and ran, still in her night robes, to the castle entrance. A group of the lesser demon servants started to disperse from the doorway, glancing at Rin as they went. She burst from the castle into the bright morning, panting. The silver haired demon was ready to leave, back to Rin.

"Sesshoumaru…sama." She said slowly, looking at him. He turned and faced her, slightly amused.

"I'll return around sunset." He said confidently. Rin straightened her posture and smiled. She didn't speak in return, but nodded. "I Promise." Sesshoumaru turned at her silent words and set off on his way. Rin's expression turned more serious. She smiled again, then turned into the castle.

o-o-o-o-o

"You!" A servant stopped, looking confused. Rin was pointing at him, then beckoned for him to come over. The lesser demon walked over, bowing when he reached Rin.

"What's your name?"

"Otatu" He replied simply, looking puzzled. The man was about 20, bright blue-eyed, and had short brown hair gathered in a ponytail.

"Otatu, can you tell me when you know Sesshoumaru-sama is getting close?" She was excited; it was nearly sunset and Sesshoumaru was to return any time now.

"Hai, Rin-san." All the servants knew Rin's name; she always followed Sesshoumaru around and heard him call her name.

"Arigato gozaimasu, I'll be around." Rin turned around and wandered off, humming lightly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshou..Sesshou…Sessh.ou. Tears fell on the marble white face of the demon. The bloodied corpses of Rin's parents lay just beyond. "Don't leave me!" She held his head, bent over his lifeless body. _

Covers twisted.

_All around there was nothing but grey. Grey floor, grey sky, grey, grey, grey! Rin looked around in panic as the dull walls vibrated, parting to allow shadowed figures through. Each had ghostly skin tones and sunken eyes. They all glided towards her, humming eerily. _

Pillow fell.

"_Come, Rin, you will be safe with us." one whispered thickly. "You won't hurt on the _inside_ anymore." Rin was sucked down into darkness, along with the zombies surrounding her. Flames shot up all around them and the living corpses moved in, around Sesshoumaru. Rin's mouth opened and no sound came out._

A scream. A rush of people.

_She was in hell. The body of Sesshoumaru was covered by black liquid and faded away. Rin was thrown onto her back and flailed. There were worried voices calling out to her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Come back, please!" Her whole mind went blank._

"RIN-SAN!" She jumped, now awake. Her eyes fluttered open, scared and glossy. "are you alright?" Otatu stood among other servants, all looking at Rin. She nodded her head shakily, but looked away when she remembered something. Sesshoumaru hadn't returned yet, like he promised. She curled up under the covers and the servants left. Otatu whispered a forgiving as he shut the door. She fell back asleep about half an hour later, whimpering in her slumber once more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Rin-san?" Otatu called quietly. "Are you alright?" Rin looked up at him with dull eyes and nodded. "Then… why are you pouring tea into your rice?" She looked down at her tea soaked rice and then to the empty tea cup beside it. She hurriedly set down the teapot and pushed the bowl aside.

"How long has it been?"

"Hnn? Oh, three days."

"Right…" A bird twittered off somewhere in the garden and Otatu stood. He strode to the kitchen and returned a while later with a vase-like pitcher. He set it in front of Rin and sat once more. "What's this?" She looked up at him curiously and eyed the liquid filled container.

"Just have a bit, it'll help you ease up, but too much will make you…well, just only a couple drinks, alright?" He poured a bit in a cup and Rin sniffed it inquisitively. She took the drink and downed it, scowling afterward.

"It's sake." She looked up at him, feeling slightly lightheaded and giggly. He nodded slowly and tilted his head to the side. "I had a sip of it once." She explained and he nodded again. Rin held out the cup, blushing slightly. Otatu slid the pitcher towards her and stood, bowing. He left to meet a beckoning servant and disappeared into another room.

o-o-o-o-o

Otatu ran through the kitchen, alerting the last of the servants. They all murmured excitedly as he passed and spread out through the house, some heading towards the entrance.

"Rin-san!" He called, just beyond the dining room doors. "Rin-san, he's here! He's returned!" He shouted, throwing open the doors. He instantly saw Rin on her feet and rushing towards the front of the castle. He shook his head amusedly and walked to the table. Lifting the pitcher, he noticed it was reasonably lighter. His eyes widened as he thought of what would happen to her when she met with their Lord. "Rin-san!" he hissed to himself, taking off.

The young woman stumbled out of the castle and looked up at the demon dressed in white with the fur on his shoulder. She smiled and tottered over, but then frowned soon after. "Three days!" she greeted him, bumping into his armored chest. "Three DAYS!" She said, louder.

"Things happened. I had to stay out longe-" He started to explain.

"No!" Rin shouted childishly. "ThruhDuhs!" She repeated, her words slurred. Sesshoumaru looked down at her confusedly, holding onto her shoulders. "three days you were gone!"

"Rin, what's wrong with you?" He said in his smooth tone.

"I thought something bad happened to you!" she whined, lowering her head.

"Don't be silly, I can easily protect myself." Rin had tears streaming down her cheeks and was hiccupping. Sesshoumaru smelled the scent of sake on her breath and sighed, "calm down, you're not thinking reasonably."

"Reasonably!" she shouted, her voice breaking. "You PROMISED you would be back by sundown, and when you didn't come back, I thought you died!" Images of the dead Sesshoumaru in her dreams flashed into her head..

He curled an arm around her waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder, ignoring her pleas. She beat her hands on his back, flailing her legs about. They paraded up to Rin's room this way, though Rin calmed halfway up the stairs. Her elbow rested against his armour, hand supporting her chin. She still hiccupped occasionally.

On the way up, most of the servants gasped at the addition to Sesshoumaru. The younger servant girls ran off to gossip to their friends, giggling as he passed. Rin had grabbed hold of his boa and lifted it from his shoulder. She wrapped it around her neck and wiggled, giggling. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and casually opened the door to her room.

Laying her down on her own bed, he tried to pull away his boa but she held fast. After a few tugs, he let her cling to it and gave up. She turned over with the fluffy thing and hid her face in it, falling asleep. He watched her sleep peacefully like a dead person, and smiled on the inside.

He left her room to be greeted by Otatu, looking. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I gave her sake, but I didn't mean for her to have that much." He explained the rest and continued, "but…she needed to relax…After you didn't return at sunset, and didn't show the next morning, she didn't smile. She was distracted and gloomy. She's been having nightmares, milord. About you." He said in a slow voice. Someone needed to tell Sesshoumaru about Rin's dark dreams and it was Otatu.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened unnoticeably and he looked back at Rin's room. _'Nightmares?'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. The Addition

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 11: The Addition**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed the book with an abrupt snap, cringing at the loud noise. She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes and sighing. "I can't think…my head is killing me." She complained, "Otatu, I'm a fool." The man was standing behind her, massaging her neck, but not in a romantic way. She hid her face in her hands, still speaking. "I drank too much and overacted." she said woefully, regretting what she did.

He stopped rubbing her neck and she grunted, feeling sleepy, despite the fact she slept in, and wasn't even disturbed by dreams. There was a sharp clink of china as a teacup was set in front of her, and she opened her eyes curiously. Someone started rubbing her neck again and she sighed. The person leaned over her and silver hair brushed her shoulders and danced around her head.

"You still haven't noticed, have you?" Sesshoumaru spoke in his normal voice, though had a bit of a playful tone to it. Rin sat up questioningly and her head pressed into his chest. Two hands covered her eyes and she pulled them away impatiently. Rin looked at them, two clawed hands with demonic stripes marking the wrists. She looked at them for a while, not believing that one was real.

"You…" she looked up past the silver hair in her face into his amber eyes. He nodded and she looked back at his hands. Rin jumped up, pushing Sesshoumaru back. She grabbed his new hands and pulled the sleeve up, examining the skin. She let the sleeve cover his arm and pulled his shirt open to reveal his shoulder, gasping at the large scar wrapping around his shoulder. It extended down his upper arm, where his half brother had originally wounded and severed his arm.

"Rin" he said, stopping her from her observations. "I would like to keep my clothes on." She released his arm, blushing slightly. He tugged his shirt into proper position. Oh, the luxury of having two arms again. A silence passed for a time.

"Gomen nasai." She spoke quietly, remembering her headache. Her head was lowered as she stood in front of him. Otatu had left, and they had been left alone in the courtyard. "for last night."

He made no reply, but understood. "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked up at him, the puzzled look on her face urging him to continue. "Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?"

She suddenly looked down again, ashamed. Why hadn't she told him? "You would think it…childish grievances." she said softly after a while. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Are they the same dreams from when the moth poisoned you?" he asked, slightly worried. She nodded, then said quickly.

"But they aren't caused by it. I've always feared for your safety. Ever since I became aware where you were disappearing to and the danger you were always in, I started getting afraid, and…having nightmares. Then, when it actually felt like everything I dreaded came true, the nightmares just got worse." She swallowed hard after, fighting back the urge to cry.

Sesshoumaru listened and understood, feeling ignorant of her pain she had been suffering. His heart had a subtle ache hiding in it. He had missed her when he had left for three days. His _body_ missed her, though he loathed the fact he may be falling for a mortal. He was the source of her pain, but he pretended not to care.

He had new business as well that he didn't really want to tell her, but had to at some point. "I left to have my arm regenerated. While I was gone, I found out there was a war spreading across the lands, heading this way. I'll have to leave in a month or so to battle. I was gone for three days because I had to gather ingredients." he explained, raising his restored arm. "and deal with the new dilemma."

Rin's breath caught in her chest, 'he's going away again…into war.' she thought gravely. She nodded absent-mindedly, eyes unfocused.

He couldn't stand this. 'Curse it all!' he thought and strode it off. He had caused her too much grief, and scolded himself. He shouldn't care! But…his thoughts were his own. No! Thoughts lead to actions, and what would happen then, he dared not to fathom.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Rin sat in front of her vanity mirror, looking at the grown image of herself. She toyed with her hair, holding it back with her hands. She fished around in her drawers and skimmed across the desk, searching for her hair ribbons. She stopped, remembering she had left them in Sesshoumaru's room.

She walked to the door, snatching the fur that Sesshoumaru had failed to retrieve since last night.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The demon Lord looked up, unaware that Rin was standing in his room. She stepped up to where he was seated and held out the fur, glancing around his room. It was only the second time she had been in the inu youkai's room.

He took it from her and set it aside, rising. "I assume you also want these?" He took her ribbons that she had left off of his dresser. Rin smiled seeing them and nodded in approval. He lowered his head a bit and slipped them into his kimono. "Then come get them." He didn't know exactly why he just did that, he just acted without thinking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said humorously, huffing a little. '_Alright then.'_ she thought, advancing. She made a grab for his arm in hopes of keeping him from getting away, but missed. She turned around and made another go, but Sesshoumaru turned and she went right passed him. She spun on her heel and reached out suddenly, grasping the front of his shirt. His eyebrows went up curiously, seeing what she would do next.

Rin jerked his kimono open and stuck her hand inside, searching for her hair ribbons. He felt like laughing at her, oblivious to what she was doing in her little hunt, but remained as unmoved as usual. As her hand moved over his bare chest, he growled slightly at the contact and Rin paused, looking up inquisitively.

As Sesshoumaru looked down into her innocent, naïve eyes, he lost his thoughts in them. He dipped his head down and kissed her, body reacting without consent from the mind. Her eyes shot open and her gasp turned into a shuddered breath. Something wonderful bloomed in her, a knowledge of patience, understanding, and maturity. She knew fully what was happening, and reacted, pushing against his lips with her own and giggling lightly against them.

He took hold of her wrists and deepened the kiss, the thoughts of ripping off her clothes and taking her not too far from the front of his mind. Frankly, there was nothing at the front of his mind, there was only now.

She stepped back from him teasingly, feeling his eagerness in his actions. Sesshoumaru followed, his lips still pressed against hers. Rin bumped into his bed, the back of her knees giving out and she flopped back onto the soft covers. Sesshoumaru, having hold on her wrists, fell on top of her, capturing her mouth once more.

The demon pulled away a moment later, catching his breath and looking down at the delicate human beneath him. Her hair was fanned out beneath her and she looked up at him curiously. His haori was open, revealing his well-built chest, and even had slid down to expose his shoulder.

He quickly stepped away, looking slightly confused and frightened. He turned away, hastily hiding his expression. She knew, though. He wouldn't let himself fall for a mortal, and she seemed to know what he was thinking. He shouldn't have done that, she's a human girl.

She looked at his back with a soft smile, sitting up. Rin didn't want to force him to love her, in fear of getting him mad, or even pushing him away. Whatever that was caused by, she didn't care. It had happened, and It made her immensely happy and she seemed to glow.

She walked proudly out of the room, first retrieving the ribbons that had been neglected and had fallen aside. She walked through the halls, clouds floating around her head dreamily. She wandered to the courtyard unconsciously, sliding the door open to the outside.

Sesshoumaru sat in front of his window, hand over his mouth as he reflected. The demonesses he had been with were just acts of demonic instinct, no mutual feelings shared. This, oh yes, was definitely not that. He had _felt_ something for her, and not exactly the need to satisfy his nature. This was not something he could easily blame on his demon blood. Something in his mind, no, his heart would not let him lie about this…this…this emotion.

Rin smiled blissfully, looking at the cleansed world. "Look." she spoke to no one, "it's rained." She loved the rain. The way it smelled after it washed away all the filth it touched, the way it sounded, felt, and the thought that after it rained, the flowers will thrive. The rain was like a spell, refreshing the world and washing away anything it wanted. Even the barrier of pride, exposing the vulnerable heart of love. She smiled at that. "Hai."


	12. Farewell to a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 12: Farewell to a Friend**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stood on the veranda overlooking a fantastic part of the forest and the sunrise. The eastern sky was painted with brilliant hues of red and pink as the sun stretched up over the grim looking world, bringing welcomed light and warmth to the sleeping inhabitants.

The sky was a pale blue, more to the west a richer azure. There was a bitter chill and the grass below was crunchy with frost. It was a morning uninterrupted by life, save the conscious presence of a silver haired demon. He was leaned over on the railing, arms folded and resting on the classy metal that framed the outcrop of the castle.

His tawny eyes were unfocused and cast off absentmindedly. His mind replayed the happenings of last night, over and over and over and over, oh! The torture his mind was presenting him with! It wouldn't let him rest, or else he would be bombarded with dreams of her. Innocent dreams of her smile. Of her laugh. Of her. Just her, sitting there and smiling at him.

'_What was it, really?' _He asked himself. _'Lust, or true emotion? It was love, that's what. But how was I so ignorant? I can't let it go any further.' _His mind conversed with itself. _'I don't give a damn about what others would think. If they argue that I made a mistake, I'll take their heads.' _He sighed inaudibly and shook his head. _'It's not anyone else I worry about. It's me.'_ It stung his pride, heart, and mind greatly to admit this to just himself. _'If I end up taking her as my mate…she'll age and pass on as I live on. I fear I'll be dreadfully alone for years after her.' _

He gritted his teeth and inhaled deeply. He felt stupid. On the outside though, he was the same, unfeeling, apathetic demon lord as always.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Rin had noticed Sesshoumaru was missing from breakfast. It was one of the few things she noticed. The other thing was that everyone in the castle was oddly tense and apprehensive.

Today was a glorious day. It was delightfully cold and moist outside, and the skies were now a vibrant sapphire, void of any clouds. There was no wind nor breeze, yet the air wasn't oppressive and still.

She was meandering about, her cherished pet Moro keeping pace beside her. One hand rested on his neck, occasionally petting him. She yawned softly, then looked questioningly down at Moro who had tensed and halted.

He was looking off to the right into a dense patch of trees, ears pointed towards whatever resided there. She walked around the dog demon and towards the shadows. Instantly, a brusque man leapt out, surprising her. She fell back with a cry of shock and the man drew his sword. It was then she realized he was clad in a warrior's clothes, and his appearance was slightly foreign to the western lands.

Moro stood defensively over her, barking and snarling madly. "Shut up, inu baka!" he sneered in an haughty manner and plunged his weapon down at Rin. Moro sprung forward and his chest met the blade, spewing blood everywhere. He ignored his fatal wound and seized the man's head wholly in his jaws, the man screaming hysterically. In a rush of adrenaline, The demon's jaws snapped shut, crushing his skull and silencing him. The two fighters collapsed, cold, lifeless.

Rin gaped in revulsion at the scene. Moro's blood was spattered all over her skin, hair, and clothes. Scrambling away towards the castle, many servants emerged, gasping and calling out to others.

Rin made her way directly towards the baths, panting loudly and mourning the loss of her pet. Sesshoumaru sensed, and heard, a collection emotions quickly come, then pass. It was Rin: he recognized the scent. He curiously hurried into the hallway just in time to see her disappear beyond the door to the bathhouse. He went after her, slightly worried.

She stumbled down into a bath, still clothed. She was completely hysterical and rubbing her hands, arms, sleeves, face, trying to rid herself of blood. She didn't even notice when someone was sternly calling her.

"Rin!" He said loudly and firmly, standing at the edge of the bath. Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply through his nose, catching the bloody scent of the pet he had gotten her along with the scent of blood from a human. He shot a dismissing glare at the servants closing the door and they all scattered, one shutting the door.

Sesshoumaru looked back down at Rin who was pulling at her hair, dunking underwater. _'Damn it, she's going to hurt herself.'_ He thought, growling quietly. He stripped his armor and threw it down, trudging into the water. Rin surfaced, gasping dramatically.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Right away her body went limp and she was left sobbing into his chest. "He…H-he gave his life for me." she shuddered through tears "Moro killed a warrior to protect me." she said, and Sesshoumaru rubbed her back comfortingly.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

There was a heavy silence over the castle. It seemed no one had spoken a word that day. There was a bitter wind, the sky grey and sullen. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and about 50 other servants were in the front of the castle, all darkly clothed and quiet.

Rin, dressed in a heavy black kimono held a silver urn, holding the lid on tightly. Sesshoumaru stood beside her for comfort, the many servants standing behind them.

She lifted the lid and tipped the urn slightly, a dark grey powder floating out of it. It was carried into the sky on the wind, until the last dispersed into the air.

Tears silently coursed down her cheeks, her face blank. Tiny white dots drifted down from the heavens, blanketing the grass like a shield.


	13. Whether you like it or not

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 13: Whether you like it or Not**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after the funeral, the wind had picked up greatly. The doors rattled in their frames and all the trees groaned with the pressure inflicted upon them. All the windows had been boarded up to prevent dust blowing in and the wind knocking things down inside the castle.

The air whistled through the cracks around the windows as the wind screamed over the area. Rin sat in front of a tall mirror, a couple servants around her. One was brushing her hair and putting clips in it, the other painting her face with expensive make up. Her mouth hung slightly open, her mind zoned out.

"Lady Rin, is this satisfactory?" The one who was doing her hair asked, and Rin looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was smooth and ran down her back, a butterfly clip above her left ear. In the back, a dragonfly clip held a large lock of hair apart from the rest. Her lips were painted a cherry red, and her cheeks were a rosy pink. Her eyelashes were a pale lavender with a hint of sapphire. She nodded distantly and rose, walking out the door.

In the hall, she was stopped by Jaken who rambled on about how reckless she can be. "Close your mouth, baka, you can't be so indecent in front of Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shut her mouth and continued walking, kicking Jaken aside by "accident."

She reached an extra room, an old room where the only people who really came there were servants to clean, and Rin. There were long sofas to lay upon and a grand fireplace opposite the door. She shuffled over the plush rugs to a lounge by the window and set herself upon it. Pushing the drapes aside, she leaned on the windowsill and stared unemotionally out the window.

She was there for about ten minutes before Sesshoumaru happened to walk by. He inwardly sighed, seeing her. He meandered over and sat down beside her, facing the room instead of the window. She didn't openly acknowledged him there, but was well aware of his company.

"Rin." he addressed in his blasé attitude. "quit moping about, I've had quite enough of you like this." Rin turned her head away slightly, clearing her throat. He took this as a motion of reply. The room and the two were cast under a silence for a time before Rin sighed into the stillness.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, still facing away. "To war, I mean." Those words made her hold back a sigh.

"By the end of the week, I'll be gone. If anything comes up, I may leave sooner or later." Rin turned around and sat directly beside him, head slightly turned to face him. She scowled a bit before smiling slightly.

"I just want you to know…before you leave…" she said confidently, "that…" she sighed, finding it hard to say the exact words. "I really do like you." he looked curiously at her, though didn't seem fazed by the news. She continued, "Once you leave, you may not return, so I want you to know that I don't care how you feel about me; hell, you can even hate me."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. She had done a great deal of maturing, and was even so bold to speak his way in front of him. He was close to blushing, hearing her confession.

She looked up at him, waiting for a respond of some kind. She knew that he had heard her, and figured that he probably stay indifferent as she daringly opened her heart to him. She wasn't afraid if he wouldn't share her feelings for him, like she said, he could even hate her.

"What do you want me to do?" he finally asked, inexperienced in the emotional love affair. She smiled thankfully, eyes soft.

"Let me stay with you." Simple enough. He had expected her to ask for his undying love and to be titled lady of the Western Lands.

He nodded slightly, and she nearly thought she imagined it, but sure he did.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A few days had passed since those words had been truly spoken: _"I really do like you." _He watched her from a window as she lay on her stomach on a courtyard bench, sketching Jaken as a literal toad standing on a lily pad shaped as the staff of two heads.

She seemed much happier since she had spoken to him, like a burden had been relieved from her. She pulled the heavy blanket draped across her closer as it tried to flutter away with the breeze, oblivious to the tawny eyes set upon her.

Neither had spoken much to each other, though it wasn't awkward. Sesshoumaru busied, or at least tried to, with the messages about the war. Rin was constantly on his mind, and the emotion of love. The brave, unwavering, intimidating demon Lord Sesshoumaru was baffled by a little, insignificant feeling. Or was it insignificant? If it was, then why was he so confused and distracted by it?

He was to leave in three days. Rin knew it. He knew it. It was those three days, then good bye. Maybe once he'd come, it'd be over in a couple weeks. Or maybe the war would rage on for months, even years! Or what if he was to fall?

-+-+-+-+-+-

Rin was feeling jovial. She had gone to the library, looking up interesting books. She was skimming over a fairy tale book, sighing dreamily. All the endings were the same. The girl and guy would fall in love and they'd always be together and live happily ever after.

Scoffing, she closed the book and pushed it aside. "If only that was real life." she muttered, her thoughts drifting off to think about Sesshoumaru. The corners of her lips pulled up into a grin. Three days. That's all the time she had left with him until he left into battle.

She had to do something special to have a unique memory of them before he was gone. She left and swiftly walked to her room, throwing open her closet. There it was.

In the back of her closet was a particular kimono. It was a lustrous silver silk that was shapely and rounded over her curves, showing off whatever it could. It was meant to dip low on her chest, revealing the valley between her breasts. The threw it on and smoothed out her hair, eyeing herself over in the mirror.

She headed towards the courtyard, feeling like being outside for a while.

-+-+-+-

She stepped outside, finding the crisp night air refreshing. A sound drew her attention to the large gnarled tree in the center of the courtyard, spattered shadows dancing under the leaves and branches.

Rin held her breath, attention drawn to the old, twisted tree. She let it out when a figure appeared from behind it, her gasp echoing quietly in the shadows.

"Is…that really you?" she whispered, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Hai, Rin-chan." He said, jade eyes blinking at her. She ran forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"oh, Haru-kun, it's been so long!" she squealed, stepping back from him. Rin was bubbling over with excitement. To her, it was seeing an old friend. To him, it was seeing a girl he still loved.

He had matured in his absence, becoming more muscular and definitely taller. His hair had grown and was tied back in a small ponytail, no longer the boyish mop falling over his eyes. Rin _definitely_ noticed the differences.

"Did you sneak out?" Rin recalled him having a strict mate that kept a keen eye on him. He nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Aa, after she fell asleep." he gave a small chuckle and shrugged; it was simple.

"I'm surprised she didn't wake up." Rin commented, leaning beside him against the tree trunk.

"I tired her out pretty well." He said, not thinking about the words coming from his mouth.

"Tired…her out?" Rin asked to herself as Haru blushed wildly, hastily saying to forget it.

Suddenly becoming serious, Haru took Rin's hands in his own. "Gomen nasai, I haven't seen you in a long time, I've been so busy." he gazed into her eyes, "even though it's just one night, we can make the most of it, even if you just want to talk." he paused, not wanting to scare her off.

Her expression softened and she smiled. '_he doesn't get it. I should tell him.' _she thought. "oh, Haru-kun-" she was cut off by Haru, who had pulled her into his arms and kissed her. _'He doesn't get it, he doesn't get it!' _she thought, panicking. '_after this, he won't take any let down too easy.'_ She pulled away, starting to speak again.

"Rin." a smooth and deep voice interrupted her from the side of the courtyard. The two turned, seeing Sesshoumaru. There was a hint of loathing in his typically uncaring expression. He turned and disappeared into the hallway, Rin chasing after him. Haru was left in the moonlight, puzzled and dazed.

Sesshoumaru flew into his room and secured the door, Rin on the outside. She shouted through.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, _Haru_ kissed me, I didn't do anything!" There was silence on the other end and no hint of him opening the door. "I don't love Haru anymore, what I said earlier was the truth!"

The door slid open abruptly, revealing a peeved silver haired demon looking down at Rin.


	14. Time is running out

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Chapter 14: Time is running out**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry." Rin muttered mournfully and quietly. She nuzzled into his chest further. He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You can stop saying that, you don't have to apologize." He buried his face into her hair. Rin was seated in his lap, back to his chest, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist protectively.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Rin asked, looking up into his eyes. He shook his head and she smiled, "I wonder if Haru hates me now…" she mumbled, feeling his arms pull away from her.

Turning she faced him, grinning smugly. "I'm kidding!" Rin closed her eyes and captured his lips in a kiss, surprising him slightly. He fell back taking Rin with him. She was utterly content, though amazed that this was happening so quickly!

When he opened his door, she was sure he was going to lecture her about how dangerous Haru is. Instead, she nearly wept and threw her arms around him, and surprisingly enough, he didn't push her away and eventually it lead to where they were now.

This was different than kissing Haru. With Haru, she merely felt happy. Here, in Sesshoumaru's embrace, she felt whole and as if she were on a cloud. It was surreal, as if she could easily slip through the cloud and plummet to impending doom, but she miraculously stayed up, unreachable.

Rin pulled away and blushed as Sesshoumaru's features showed no emotion, but his eyes betrayed him and revealed his true feelings of love. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes blissfully. Listening to the steady heartbeat of the demon, sleep seized her mind and stole her away from consciousness.

----------------------------------------

It was early dawn when he awoke. Rin was soundly resting beside him, head still on his chest.

'_Let me stay with you.' _

How did he let himself do this? He let himself become so close to this mortal. Too close. He was becoming like the one he hated; his _father_. _He_ fell in love with a human wench and had his half brother. On top of that, _he_ gave the Tetsusaiga to InuYasha.

He would be gone tomorrow, off to war. That would give both of them more than enough time to think things through, and Rin will realize how silly her feelings were. Did he really want to leave though? Nonsense. He had to. This was war and he was a Lord. He was leaving, and that's that.

Rin stirred and groaned lightly as Sesshoumaru shifted. Her eyes opened and gazed up at him. She yawned and stretched, then gazed at him once more.

"Nani?" he spoke nonchalantly. Rin giggled slightly and sighed.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru glanced out the window.

"Time to get up, come on." he ordered, sitting up. Rin sat up as well, stretching her arms above her head. Stubbornly, she stayed put.

"I don't have to do anything today, do I?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Then I don't wanna get up." she flopped back down and huffed, rolling away from Sesshoumaru. The demon got out of bed and pulled her out as well, earning an 'awww' from Rin.

He ignored her complaints and threw open his closet. Most of his outfits were alike, and all were lavished with expensive woven patterns and noble colors.

Rin stared at his back as he picked out his clothes, silent for the most part. "So, you're leaving tomorrow." She said, stating more than asking.

'_Damnit.' _He mentally cursed, not turning from his wardrobe. He gave a curt nod and ignored the nonchalant tone she used. It was like she would be alright with him gone for such a time. He knew she would probably be heartbroken. And the nightmares. Maybe she would start suffering from them again. And he wouldn't be there for her, again. _'Damnit.'_ He swore again, picking out his usual attire.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked innocently, twiddling her fingers. She waited until the demon looked over his shoulder questioningly at her to continue. "Do you have anything scheduled for today?"

He thought for a moment then spoke, "No, Rin." She instantly perked up, jumping from her sitting position on the bed.

"Then we can do something today! Like have a walk through the forest, or maybe even go for a swim in the lake." she suggested, looking up at him amiably. He considered her propositions silently, his mind drifting off to think of the battlefield he was soon to face.

"It's too cold to go swimming. And we won't go too far; if I'm needed, there should be no excuse." he said with a slight sigh, though he was glad he would spend some more time with her before he went to war.

Rin sprang to the door and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Domo!" She exited the room to go ready herself. Sesshoumaru pulled on his own clothes and began to take on the task of brushing his hair.

It was a short while before Rin was back, announcing she was ready. The demon invited her in and she waited patiently as he continued to groom his long hair.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked quietly. He looked at her through the mirror, shaking his head.

"I thought you had something specific in mind." he responded, finishing up. She bit the inside of her cheek, pondering. After a few second, a smile bloomed onto her face.

"Anou…" she began, still beaming. "I guess I could show you…" she trailed off, meaning for it to be a sort of surprise. He gave a slight look of inquisitiveness before walking past her to the door.

"Very well, let's go." Rin walked lightly after him, She followed him to the castle gates, until he stopped and nodded for her to take the lead.

She guided him into the forest, along a nearly unseen path. When she reached an overgrown bush, she pushed it aside, stepping through. Sesshoumaru moved the plant aside, looking inside.


	15. My Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

**A/N: Ok, I tried to get this chapter up faster than the last one, and I'm still very sorry it took so long to update it. More of my time is being taken up by the play I'm in. I've been quite tired and not quite myself recently, so the story has slipped my mind, soooooo sorry! I'll include little "what happened last chapter" in each one so you don't forget. **

**Japanese words:**

**Onegai please**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_**Last chapter: Rin and Sesshoumaru have broken the walls keeping each other apart, yet there's nothing really serious between them. Rin wanted to spend the last of Sesshoumaru's time before he leaves together and lead him into the forest…**_

**Chapter 15: My poison**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was already standing in the middle of the enclosed field, holding her hand out to Sesshoumaru, inviting him over. He complied and was fairly curious, yet didn't show it.

"It's my little secret area" She said softly, smiling gently. The demon blinked slowly at her. It wasn't very secret, anyone could access it. She continued, "No one ever comes in here, only animals." Sesshoumaru could smell her scent everywhere….and a bit of Haru's still. A tinge of jealously flared within him, but was contained quickly.

Rin was humming lightly, rocking back and forth on her heels. She looked sideways at the demon, sighing. "I just wanted to show you this." she explained, watching a small bird zip by. She sat down in the middle of the field, gazing up at the sky.

She heard Sesshoumaru sit beside her. She was glad to be in his company, just sitting here with him was wonderful. She felt something on her waist and glanced down. He had snaked his arm around her waist. She blushed slightly and mentally squealed with joy. Things _were_ happening between them, and it became more and more like something besides a one night stand.

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. He looked completely normal, as if he wasn't even there with Rin. His head was slightly turned away from her, so his tawny eyes were hidden from view. She called his name softly and he slowly looked at her. His eyes held a hidden sadness, confusion, and affection.

This human had managed to stir up feelings in the demon lord. It hadn't happen in the last few days. She had started effecting him the moment she decided to tag along. In the last few days, she had brought out those emotions and changed him.

He had decided. He was going to go to war, and he was going to fight. Sesshoumaru decided he was going to fight for her. He would live, for her. "We should go back now." he suggested, shifting to get up.

Rin sighed slightly. "Alright." she sadly said, moving to rise. She looked over at Sesshoumaru who had softly touched her arm. He quickly met her lips with his in a kiss that didn't look like much, but it meant a lot to Rin. He pulled away almost instantly and got up.

The young woman was stunned for a couple seconds and blinked at her lord. A smile graced her face, and she leapt up, following the demon out of the secret garden.

Rin trailed behind Sesshoumaru as they walked back, knowing he wouldn't want anyone to know that he had eyes for a human. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she started, looking at his back. He slowed down some and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Nani, Rin?"

"Can we visit Moro…onegai?"

----------------

Rin stood solemnly in front of a small gravestone with only Moro's name on it. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, looking indifferently at the slab of polished marble with the pet's name carved out of it.

"You…" Rin said softly. Sesshoumaru blinked and made a small noise, urging her to continue. "You still have the Tensaiga, ne?" He replied that he, in fact, did. "You can still use it, can't you?" He replied with a yes, again. She turned and faced him, pausing.

"Then why didn't you bring back Moro?" She said that last sentence quietly, eyes moist. He looked at her directly and spoke.

"I tried. I was too late and his spirit had already passed over." Her explained to Rin, who was taking the information quietly. After a moments pause, "Let's go." Rin gave a brisk nod, then a silent word to her pet's epitaph.

----------------

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, anxious about his leave tomorrow. He had been to many wars, and hadn't felt this restless. He knew he most likely wasn't going to die. He was smart and strong enough to avoid death. But Rin. He knew she was going to be troubled. She wasn't one to worry others with her own anguish.

Thinking of her more and more, a dense lump formed in his chest. He was going to loathe this war. It took him away from Rin. He didn't want to leave anymore, but he was the Lord of the Western Lands; he must. And then there was she. He smelled her lifting scent and his heart wrenched.

The door opened with a snap as it connected with the wall, causing Rin to freeze in surprise. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru with endearing brown eyes. He stepped aside to let Rin in, who curiously stepped past the door. He shut the door and made sure it was shut, then silently approached Rin.

She followed his movements with he eyes and glanced nervously around as he stepped towards her. Was she in trouble? Sesshoumaru was quiet, and he shut the door right away. The young woman twitched slightly as her sight was nearly cut off by his chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"You-" he started, speaking quietly, "are my poison. I shouldn't be with you and I know better, yet I am addicted to you.

Rin sadly smiled at the words. It was a compliment made out of an insult, and she knew he wasn't trying to hurt her. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the light, smooth feeling as it snaked over her skin. Sesshoumaru gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. He whispered something in her ear, causing her cheeks to turn a deep rosy color. She stared unbelievingly into his eyes.

"Really?" She breathed, heart pounding.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't meant it." He said reassuringly then paused. "Scared?"

She jumped, afraid if she would make him change his mind. "Iie, just….shocked."

----------------

"I'm truly shocked, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said, looking at the amber eyes across from her. He blinked, silent. She looked over the features of his face, running her hand through his hair again. She loved more than the way his hair felt now. Nestling into his large shirt she scanned over his bare, fair-skinned shoulders and chest, thinking him a God.

"Have you changed your view on humans?" she asked, looking back at his face.

"Iie." he replied as he pulled her closer to his body. She resisted slightly, hearing his answer. "you're just an exception." The demon kissed her shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry about me."

She contently yawned and stretched, peacefully sleeping in his arms now. She was happy, to basically put it. Sesshoumaru had let her stay with him, but in a different way she meant. He was letting her stay in his _bed._ She wouldn't worry, not anymore. Worrying wouldn't help Sesshoumaru live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Don't you Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_**Last chapter: Rin and Sesshoumaru finished their visit to the secret garden and afterwards visited Moro's grave. That evening, Sesshoumaru though over his feelings for Rin and he came upon a decision. **__If you got what his decision was, then I'd say you have at least a slightly perverted mind.. _

**Chapter 16: Don't you dare**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! You must wake-KAH!" The little toad demon's squalling was cut short by a deeper, noble voice.

"My Lord, you are needed straight away. The troops are waiting." Rin stirred at the announcement, burrowing her face into the demon's neck. She slowly opened her eyes, realizing what was going on, and realizing Sesshoumaru was still asleep.

'_I never knew he could sleep like this.' _She observed mentally, propping herself up over him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you need to get up now." She spoke gently, kissing the tender spot beneath his ear. He awakened and pulled her willowy frame against his. "You have to go to war now." she said sadly, hiding her face in his neck once again.

He shifted restlessly underneath her, silently looking at the ceiling.

"Sesshoumaru?" The noble's voice rang again. Sesshoumaru took up a pillow and tossed it at the door, alerting the warlord on the other side he was awake with the blunt thump. Rin rolled off him and watched him get up from bed. She watched him as he washed his face and dressed, each silent.

As he was strapping on his best armour, Rin begged him faintly, "don't die."

He paused and looked at her. "Don't be impractical, I won't." She crawled to the edge of the bed where he was, his white shirt tied loosely around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and helped him quickly tie on the rest of the shiny metal breastplate on.

"Just hurry up and end the war so you can come back." He could hear the sadness masked by encouragement in her voice, and turning to face her he gazed into her eyes compassionately. Grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes immediately started burning with tears and she forced them back with some success.

"I can't promise anything." Rising from the bed he strode to the door, giving Rin one last look.

"Don't you dare die, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said lightheartedly.

"Don't you dare go off with anyone else." He said in a more serious tone. She wriggled back under the sheets and burrowed under a cluster of squishy pillows and forced her self back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin? Rin, wake up." A familiar male voice coaxed her awake, though it wasn't _his._ She didn't want to wake for anyone besides Sesshoumaru. She fantasized about just sleeping until the war was over and her lord and lover was back. Wishful thinking. She opened an eye to see who was nudging her and, grunting, rolled over to face her favorite servant.

"Nani, Otatu?" She looked at the bright eyed, brown haired demon servant whom she hadn't seen for quite a while. In fact, she hadn't seen her since she had that dreadful hangover.

"it's breakfast time, Rin-sama." She shifted in bed, inwardly crying out in grief.

'_Only breakfast? Sesshoumaru-sama must have left early. This is going to be a long wait…but I'll be okay. I know he'll come back.' _She sat up and noticed the blush on Otatu's face that had been growing ever since he entered the room. "Nani?" she sleepily croaked, rubbing her eyes.

It was then she realized her attire, and what it was telling him. Her bare little body covered in their Lord's kimono top sleeping in his bed. Well, if that didn't give it away, maybe it was the scent hanging in the air and absolutely all over the bed. She blushed slightly and only momentarily, feeling unabashed and proud.

"Yeah, yeah." she said, reassuring Otatu of his beliefs. 'I'm not really hungry…"she looked up at him, who seemed awkwardly gawking at her. "Otatu, you can stop that now. Just….don't tell the others. You'll be in charge of cleaning this room, no one else. I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama would want this as least obvious as possible." She ordered, feeling like she would be in charge since the lord of the castle was gone.

He hastily shook his head, "do you want me to bring your clothes into the Lord's room?" He asked as he was standing in the doorway. Rin considered this option and gave a bob of her head. This place seemed to secure and warm now, and she would probably sleep easier in here, than in her own room.

She stretched leisurely and slid out of bed. She jumped back under the covers as soon as she realized Sesshoumaru's shirt that was wrapped around her barely covered down to her mid-thighs. Otatu returned shortly after with many of her clothes, setting them tidily on the end of the bed.

"Arigato, Otatu." she said, pulling the light yellow kimono on top towards her. She let her fingers run over the pink embroidered clouds on the soft fabric as Otatu left and closed the door behind him. Sighing, she thought, '_just don't think about it.'_ Rin dressed slowly, standing in front of his mirror after.

She looked at herself sideways, running her hand over her stomach. _'what if…?'_ Indeed, "what if?" Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't like that. He wouldn't want a hanyou baby running around his castle. Rin thought she was the only human in his home, and thought right. He had no human servants or any humans anywhere. Except Rin. And now look where she was. In the Lord of the Western Land's bed!

Then she realized something. She was completely vulnerable. She could have enemies now. Foes of Sesshoumaru's could come after her to try and weaken him, and he's away, too. Could the guards protect her? _Would_ the guards protect her? And…Haru. She still wanted to be his friend, but he wanted to probably have an affair behind his mate's back.

Questions flew through her head and disappeared as soon as they came, leaving her to realize she was hungry. In fact, her stomach felt like it was imploding from being so vacant.

Rin hurried down the hall, only to be stopped by Otatu. "You'd better not go around others like that." He advised, holding her back. She looked herself over and thought she looked fine; her hair was brushed, her clothes were clean. He continued, "first, you bathe. Then after, I'll give you a special perfume my friend made. It'll help hide the scent."

She made a quiet "oh" and bit her lip. It had slipped her mind that demons could smell better than humans, and would be able to smell what she was up to…and with whom.

She slowly trudged to the bathhouse and slipped inside, careful to avoid any other servants.

Sinking into the warm water she let herself soak, her body welcoming the heat. Then, suddenly and without warning, she felt utterly alone in the large bath. She whimpered and hastily started to scrub herself, wanting to be in the presence of others again.

------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat atop a strong, white horse in a train of others, staring at the horizon. His army looked almost disgraceful. Only his own soldiers and a few other clans and tribe's soldiers were going to battle. A rather gruff and masculine warlord trotted up beside him and heartily thumped on his shoulder.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru-sama!" He said in a coarse, jovial voice. "Looks like another fun time, neh?" Sesshoumaru glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"I hardly find being showered in blood and stuck in a horde of demons _fun_" He responded in a cool voice. _'And then…there's always Rin'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Trouble already?

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_**Last chapter: Sesshoumaru left for war and Rin's starting to feel the weight of his absence already.**_

**Chapter 17: Trouble already?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since he left. Three long, lonely, quiet weeks. Luckily, Rin had Otatu's company to help keep her mind off him. A few rogue soldiers showed up every now and then, but were easily taken down by the guards. There hadn't been any real upstarts…until now.

Rin was currently crouched in the kitchen, Otatu kneeling over her along with about a dozen other servants huddled around them. Shouts and cries rang out in the castle as the raid surged on. A new wave of noise erupted as the door to the kitchen noisily burst open and a large group of about twenty or so soldiers stormed in, shouting instructions to lay on the floor, away from any cabinets or anything they could get a potential weapon from.

Rin's heart pounded in her ears with fear, praying that something good would happen and save her.

"I want all human females to stand up!" One soldier, obviously one important, shouted. Only Rin stood. The soldier looked her over and leaned his head back slightly to talk to a man behind her. "That her, sensei?" he asked quietly. The man nodded. The important soldier nodded to two others and they stepped forward, seizing Rin.

"Otatu-kun!" she yelped weakly, losing her voice from fear. He looked at her helplessly as she was dragged away into the bulk of soldiers and carried away. The harsh noises of the assault still sounded out.

------------------------------

The man, 'sensei,' who had kidnapped Rin turned out to be second in control, under the main man in charge of the forces against Sesshoumaru. He was an ice demon and definitely had a cold aura around him. He seemed like he was made of ice. He gave off the impression of being fragile, with his quiet, distant voice and pale complexion surrounded by the lightest blue hair that was nearly white. It draped over his face, covering the equally blue eyes, though they seemed bluer, and had a darker ring around the iris. His hair was braided and draped over the front of his shoulder, and nearly as long as Sesshoumaru's.

He sat in front of her, preoccupied with reading a book. He looked too elegant and delicate for war. He didn't even have armour on, only a gold kimono embroidered with red clouds that seemed to weight him down. Rin observed him warily, legs going numb from kneeling. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back and to the wall, as well. Her captors seemed rather placid and didn't shove her around or act crude.

The ice demon looked sideways at her and set down his book. "How pitiful." he said in that delicate voice. "I thought he would have chosen someone of more value."

Her eyebrows scrunched together in puzzlement. Why did they take her? Did they know she was important to Sesshoumaru? That was most likely the case. Damn! How did they find out?

"It's a shame. If you were a demon, you wouldn't be so bad. You're…" he paused. "physically ideal, for a human." he said. It was like almost everything he said was hypnotizing. Rin shivered; his attention seemed to freeze her being. She remained silent, afraid he was a sadist who took any chance to use as an excuse to inflict pain or even kill.

He crouched down in front of her and looked her over. "Why so quiet?" he asked, almost mocking her. She clenched her teeth together and kept her gaze to the floor. "Nothing will happen to you…unless your _lord_ refuses to do as we say, I'll make sure of that personally." he said, the word 'lord' coming off his tongue as if it was a taboo.

Rin dared to glance up at him and was met with the view of him back in his chair, reading his book.

------------------------------

The messenger ran through the tents, stopping outside the largest.

"Messenger Aryuu requesting to enter." he panted, then regained his breath.

The lord of the Western Lands and another warlord inside stopped conversing about the battle plans and let the messenger inside.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have news of a siege on your castle by the enemy." He announced, kneeling. "Only a few were killed and the human Rin was taken hostage. They request you to surrender the war and personally negotiate the conditions, no guards involved." Sesshoumaru's expression didn't even falter when he heard Rin was captured.

"Is the castle still standing?" he asked, as if he didn't worry about Rin. Unless he didn't really worry about her. The messenger nodded, slightly taken aback. "Then there's nothing to worry about." he said, turning back to the plans.

"Anou….what about the human?" The messenger boldly asked, bowing his head quickly afterward. Sesshoumaru didn't turn back to face him.

"They're just a human." He nonchalantly shooed the messenger away and ignored the knowing look from the other warlord.

------------------------------

One night had passed and Rin had the hardest of times falling asleep. She was laying on a stiff cot, one ankle chained to wall. The ice demon was there, too. He sat by the door, arms crossed, eyes closed. Any time she moved, or even made a sound, he'd lift one eyelid and look at her for a good minute or so then close his eyes again.

She curled up, facing Hitsugaya.

_-flashback-_

_The metal rings were unlocked from her wrists as another one was secured to her ankle. She was in a new room now, but _he _was still there. There was a stiff-looking cot with a dusty blanket on it and the pillow was basically a brick._

"_What are you planning?" She asked defiantly, yet with her head tucked down as a slight submission from her knowledge of demon's strength compared to human strength. _

_The rest of the soldiers filed out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving her and the ice demon. He looked down at her, and, with hints of fiery pride, "To bring down that dog you call your lord." Rin griped the dusty sheet and glared, but he continued. "And if anyone asks who brought on his downfall, remember it was I, Hitsugaya-taichou who rules under Raizen-sama ."_

_She was silent, even though she was burning to spit back words at him and tell him Sesshoumaru would destroy him!_

_-end- _

She breathed silently, watching him. She refused to call him superior. She refused to accept that Sesshoumaru would surrender. Refused that Histugaya would win.

**A/N: I stole the names: Hitsugaya from Bleach, and Raizen from Yu Yu Hakusho.**

I finally fixed "daijo" to "taichou." -stupid me- I looked it up, aaand I was wrong, but now it's right. It means captain.


	18. Thank goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

**A/N:Well, time for me to get started on chapter 19! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_**Last chapter: Rin was kidnapped and Sesshoumaru refuses to negotiate to get her back!**_

**Chapter 18: Thank goodness!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shudder over took her body as her eyes groggily opened. Nothing had changed…except her stomach was considerably smaller, and she felt constantly ill. They gave her a small bowl of rice at night, and in the morning only so much as a limp piece of bread. Lunch was nearly unheard of, and comfort was a forgotten friend.

It seemed like Histugaya never did anything except watch her. It was unnerving, at least. Now, at least she was able to sleep from her fatigue, yet it was often interrupted by bizarre and sometimes terrifying dreams which startled her awake, and in turn, stirred the ice demon.

She hated this place. It held no warmth in the dull, grey walls, not to mention the being of _ice_ constantly sitting by her bed. Her mood dropped to a bitter resentment towards everything, and often, mentally, snapped at random objects.

She lost track of the days, last knowing she had been in there for four days, yet it seemed like weeks. She had had enough of this crap!

"Why are-" her voice gave out and she tried again, "Why are _you _watching me!" she asked in a waspish, puny voice. Histugaya sent her a sideways glare, though the irritation was subtle. After his prolonged silence, she persisted. "Tell me why you're watching me, and not some soldier." she hissed.

He sighed lightly and shifted in his seat. "If you want something done right, do it yourself." She still was glowering at him, so he kept talking. "If there were attempts to rescue you, 'some soldier' would fail to fend them off."

She curled up as she started to cough feebly and her stomach let out a growl. Hitsugaya smirked haughtily at her. He was winning. So far, no one had come to save her, no one had rushed into the room, reporting to Hitsugaya that there was a break in from Sesshoumaru's forces, or that there were demands to release her. Nothing. No saviors, no reports, no demands. No hope. No one was going to save her…she was sure of it. She was going to stay in this hellhole for the rest of her life…

But what about Histugaya's "promise?"

"_Nothing will happen to you…unless your lord refuses to do as we say, I'll make sure of that personally." _

She whimpered faintly and there was a groan of wood so quiet she was unsure she had heard it. But the ice demon had gotten up from his chair and was now standing directly in front of Rin.

"I can make this easier for you." He said, in almost a whisper. That tone made her eyes go wide. She quickly scowled and shot up in bed.

"I thought you said it was a shame I was a human!" she spat, sitting tall. He leaned in close and wore a unsettling half smile on his pale face.

"It _is_ a shame." He reached out towards her face, but before he could touch her, she slapped his hand away. His half smile widened and he pressed both palms against the wall on either side of her head. His face was about six inches from hers. His breathing was light and normal. Hers was weak and shuddered, gasps of scared air.

Soon, his mouth was beside her ear. Her whole body was tense and her heart was fiercely throbbing behind her ribs. He breathed, hardly a murmur, "You're filthy." His hand was suddenly wrapped around her wrist and she heard a click. Her ankle was now exposed to the stale air and she was pulled up to her feet.

Without a word, she was guided down the hall, a musty place with dark, colorless, stone walls. It wasn't too long before she was stumbling up uneven steps onto a floor only halfway below ground. The sun warmly yawned through the small windows, the jade blades of grass brushing against the glass in the breeze. Her heart ached at the new environment. She yearned to be at home, sitting in the courtyard, browsing the flowers with Sesshoumaru-sama watching her from the stone bench.

Soon that was all gone as she found herself in a drafty wooden room with an old porcelain tub in one corner and a toilet against the opposite wall. He shoved her into the room and a couple female servants shuffled in.

One filled up the grubby bath with clear water. Rin was fantastically relieved. A clean bath was a treat for her gritty hair and ashy skin. The other servant stood by with a towel and a plain looking outfit. They both stood back by the door, obviously making sure she wouldn't try anything rash.

'_Well, at least they are somewhat thoughtful. They didn't shove me in here with some weird guys and make me sit in brown water.' _She sighed. But still, she was here. How good could "here" get?

She let her once lovely kimono slip to the floor. Her body met with the tepid water and cringed. Well, at least it was clean. She soaked and scrubbed until she felt clean enough. The towel left much to be desired and was soon heavy with water. The kimono was awfully drab. It was a flat beige, and the white obi didn't add anything.

There was an explosion of noise a moment later that caused Rin's body to jerk. She let her heart settle before cracking open the door to peek through. She didn't really get a good view though, because the next second, an unconscious guard was laying on top of her, thrown from the other side of the door. She heard a familiar voice shouting orders, and two ears of orange danced through her vision.

"Haru-kun!" she cried, and the ears came back, atop his orange hair. He threw the guard off her and pulled her close to him.

"Rin-chan! I rushed out with all the men I could to get you. She shook in his arms as her breathing accelerated. She cried happily, overwhelmed by the idea of being rescued. "Let's get you out of here." And in a louder voice, he shouted to his soldiers, "We're going back!"

As they hastily moved down the hall in a mass of soldiers, Rin and Haru were in he middle. She held fast to his arm, and had men pressed close to her on all sides. Her heart was racing from the thrill of escaping. They all heard the commotion of Histugaya's men behind them and picked up their pace, soon reaching the front doors.

A couple guards were already there; a vain attempt to stop them. The sun was still shining brightly as they poured out from the door, ready to run the last stretch to make it past the gates, and to freedom.

"Get on my back." Haru instructed over his shoulder, and Rin awkwardly jumped on his back. The bland kimono fluttered out behind her, her legs sticking out of it to hold on. They all broke out into a run, a drum roll of feet contacting with the earth. Rin buried her face into his hair, a smile tugging at her lips.

'_Domo'_

**A/N: Haha…looking back on this story(I'm fixing some things) I realize how silly and horrendously mushy it is.**

Domo: another way of saying thanks.


	19. Tents

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_**Last chapter: Haru saved Rin and they escaped safely. **_

Kudasai: please

Sumimasen: Excuse me

Watashi wa Haru desu: I am Haru

Irashai: welcome/come in

Onna: woman

**Chapter 19: Stay always on your toes.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The enemy had a large army, just outnumbering Sesshoumaru's and his allies. They were also strong. The dog lord had been cutting them down for days, yet they sill pushed. Over half his soldiers were dead, and only a quarter remained able to fight. The rest bore near fatal injuries and were rendered useless.

He would alternate between his poisonous whip and Tokijin, taking down enemies crowding him with blade, and slashing away at further off adversaries. It was the eighth day of continuous fighting without rest, and his strength was growing weaker with each passing hour.

He heard his name shouted over the war cries and clangs of metal and wheeled around, though a second too late. A searing pain erupted in his chest as he felt the bite of metal crack through his ribs. He let out a pained cough, and at that moment nearly ten men tackled him from all sides, dog piling atop the demon.

------------------------------

"I'm sure they're trying to track us, so we'll have to constantly be on the move, even at night. The men will take shifts, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." The young hanyou leader explained. Rin nodded, awkwardly bobbing from the rhythm the horse walked. Haru seemed accustomed to the rocking motion.

"Rin-chan, just relax and you'll be fine. " he said with a slight amusement. She let out a little huff and leaned back suddenly against him.

"There. Now I don't have to worry about it." She rebutted, fiddling with the string to the hard leather she wore. "You sure are going to lengths to protect me." she commented. Haru had metal armour on and Rin was sitting in front of him, and she also had a chest plate of hard leather. Plus, there was men all around with their own weapons, armour, and shields.

"Of course. I would die if you got hurt. Besides, you are technically the Lady of the Western Lands." At that, her body tensed and she tucked in her head. He noticed and immediately patted her shoulder. "It's alright, Rin-chan, I'm not going to hate you for that. Besides, I've got my own mate."

She whimpered slightly, "You were forced into that, and I chose this." He sighed with a shake of his head.

"It's _ok_… I wouldn't lie to you."

They leisurely traveled over a path on a hillside, a wasted battleground below. Haru continuously distracted Rin by pointing out types of poisonous plants and informing her there were deer hiding in the trees. It worked until she noticed the heavy stench of rotted flesh and blood, looking over the depressing scene. Tents sat along the side, obviously the survivors of the battle, and the clean-up crew for the aftermath.

"Whose tents are those?" She asked, her insides feeling like stone. "Raizen's, or ours?"

He surveyed the colors of the tents, "So you know the name of the man rivaling Sesshoumaru-sama? And those aren't Raizen's." Rin squirmed, anxious.

"Can we go down there? Kudasai, I want to see if Sesshoumaru-sama is there!" She looked back at him with pleading eyes, and won a hesitant nod. He ordered his men to camp out on the hill, and check in every now and then, making sure they weren't ambushed and taken out by Hitsugaya's men.

He and Rin quickly trotted down the hill, and at the tents she slipped right off, running to the closed flap serving as the door.

"Sumimasen!" she announced from outside, and the door flap soon flipped open. She was met by a gruff looking man with square shoulders.

"Who're you?" he asked in a rough voice demanding no funny business.

"Rin. I'm looking for Sesshoumaru-sama." She said shyly, yet earnestly. Haru walked up beside her, bowing to the man.

"Sumimasen. She's with me. Watashi wa Haru desu." Haru stated formally. The man judged them briefly and nodded, stepping side to let them in.

"Irashai." he grunted, then closed the flap behind them. The other men in the tent looked up from the papers splayed out on the table. Most recognized Haru, and all murmured about Rin.

Haru bowed right away, and Rin, noticing his formality, followed suit.

"You're looking for Sesshoumaru-sama, ne?" One asked, standing. The two young adults nodded. "Too bad. He was impaled and disappeared during battle, though we were able to win without him. We haven't been able to track him for two days now. If that's all, you may leave. This is no place for that onna."

"Hai." They bowed and left, Rin in utter dismay.

Haru helped her back onto the horse as the last of the men loaded up the supplies onto their own horses. "Don't worry. He probably was confused from the injury and wandered off," he tried to console her as he himself mounted behind her. She was silent, and remained that way for the rest of the journey home.

----------

It took the rest of that day and the entirety of the next to make it home. As the sun was being swallowed by the horizon, the castle stretched into view. She looked at it with delight and grief. As they approached the gates, she hesitantly spoke.

"Are you going to stay here for a while?" Her question was met with a comforting smile and nod from him, though was quickly disrupted from the castle guards shouts.

"Freeze!" one shouted, and both aimed spears at the group. They quickly lowered them as they saw Rin, and hastily opened the gate.

The servants all gaped as she passed, bowing respectively. Jaken was seen soon later, squawking and waddling towards them.

"Rin! RIIIIIIIN!" He supported himself against the wall, panting. "Thank goodness you're back. Sesshoumaru-sama would have killed me if-….Rin? Where are you going? Answer me Rin!" he cried out as she walked right past, and Haru was sympathetic enough to explain.

"Sesshoumaru-sama went missing in action." He quickly followed after, catching up to Rin. He noticed her eyes were filled with tears, yet her cheeks were still dry. "Nani?"

"Sesshoum-maru-s-sama." She let out with a shaky breath. The tears spilled over her eyelashes and made dark threads down her cheeks. Haru gently took her in his arms and held her.

"Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama isn't weak. Have faith in him. Worrying terribly won't bring him home any quicker." He said softly, feeling her sigh and nod. "Go get ready for bed. I'll inform everyone about the situation." He smiled warmly at her, soothing her shaking self. She nodded again and slumped off, all at once feeling awfully drained.

------------------------------

'_That's it. He's never coming back.' _She thought, rising from the chair on the balcony. Weeks had passed, and the sun was setting on the last day of the fourth week. _'He's not coming back. The war ended a week ago, and he should have been back a couple days after. But……' _She sniffled. _'He's still not back.' _Her eyes had been dry for a while now. Her heart was numb to the pain, though it still felt heavy.

Haru and his assembly left two days prior, and there had been no trouble since her return. She hardly did much anymore. Most of her day was spent on the balcony, watching, waiting. She had decided. If he hadn't come home by this night, then he had died, and would never return. It was a harsh decision, but honest.

It was hard for her to sleep, especially on this night. Pacing the grave of Moro, she twisted a long blade of wild grass, trembling. How was she going to survive now? How _could_ she?

Uneven shuffling slowly came into earshot. Blood pounded against her veins with each sliding step of whatever was there. The stepts became clear, and it was obvious that they were now behind her. Now they both stood in revealing moonlight.

**A/N: BAM! There it is! Cliffhanger, oh yeah! I'm so evil, huh? I go "muahaha" at you. M'kay! The next chapter is the last chapter! OH-mah-GASH! Yeah, so it's almost done. :O Well, there's gonna be a sequel, so don't fret. ….There's some "premium male performance" commercial on and there's an ugly guy with a hairy chest getting all up on this woman….Kinda gross. O.o Well, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right away! I really want to write the next one! I have some good stuff in mind! . Haha!**


	20. Last Chapter

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha or any of the characters…

**A/N: Last chapter, finally rewritten. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_**Last chapter: Rin was returned home, and on the way found out Sesshoumaru went M.I.A. Now she's back home, and in the middle of the night, there is someone…**_

Urusai: Noisy (Usually means "shut up" or "be quiet")

**Chapter 20: Aishitemasu **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She willed her body to move; to at least turn her head to see who or what was behind her. Her body became cold and goose bumps formed on her arms. She flexed her hands, and seizing control of her body, whirled around to face…Sesshoumaru. He stood in the moonlight in all his bloody, tattered glory.

Warily she reached out, and he grasped her hand. '_Not a hallucination'_ She thought, biting her lip so she wouldn't smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered into the night air. He nodded. She let herself smile and threw her arms around him, going on about how she was so glad he was back. He recoiled slightly from the shock to his wounds, and pulled her away.

"Urusai" He said weakly. It was obvious he was putting a lot of effort into just standing up. Rin gripped his hand in hers and tugged on it lightly, indicating that she wanted to go inside. He showed no hesitation to do so.

He didn't lean on her for support, but instead clawed his way along the wall. Rin constantly watched him, steadily growing more concerned.

"I'll wake a doctor and a couple servants." She said gently, beginning to start off down another hallway. He squeezed her hand.

"That won't be necessary. The sword slipped through my ribs; nothing was broken." As he spoke, she frowned at how lightly he spoke of his wounds. Her eyes wandered to a particularly bloody gash on his chest, below his collarbone.

"You're still bleeding!" The words spilled out in a rush and she forced him down a corridor and into the bathhouse. "wash up quickly and I'll bandage you." She left him at the edge of a bath with a towel and hurried off.

He stared at the steaming water a few moments before undressing. He submerged himself in the water, hissing as his wounds stung from the heat. As he rose, he turned to see Rin there, holding a roll of bandages and his night garments.

Now, Sesshoumaru didn't care about Rin seeing him unclothed, but she was still shy about it. She busied herself with getting everything situated while he got out and wrapped the towel around his lower half.

There he was, at home again. Standing there in the pale moonlight with his long hair heavy with dripping water and sticking to his face. He looked quite heroic, in fact. The long scar running down his re-acquired arm, and the new scars from battle scattered about him that were already fading. "You're getting yourself beaten up, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He didn't put up the slightest bit of resistance when she started wrapping the gauze around his torso, or even when she pulled it tight around his bleeding wound. When he was all wrapped up with bandages, she held out his clothes to him.

Rather than taking them, he took her hand that held his clothes and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, and the word almost slipped past Rin unheard.

"Aishitenuze" She slowly looked up at him with eyes she used to look at him so many times before. He had no hesitation in kissing her that moment. And the next one, too.

----------

They had spent the whole night in their room, moving there after Sesshoumaru had been all bandaged. The sun was rising slowly in the pale blue sky and the earth was coming to a new day.

She sat in a chair opposite him and watched as he brushed his hair. "Do you know you won the war?" she asked, leaning her elbow on the armrest.

"Iie." She smiled at that.

"Win or lose, I'm glad you're back." She said with a yawn. He finally looked at her dead-on.

"The completed shikon no tama has not been used yet." The demon set down the comb at his announcement. She looked at him obliviously and waited for him to continue. Somewhere in the courtyard a bird twittered and flew away in the early dawn.

"I've decided that I'm going to get the shikon no tama and use it to turn you into a demon."

**A/N: That was the final chapter, rewritten. Uuuhm, yeah. My nose is running, and I want some vanilla soy milk. Yum! Later**

Aishitenuze: I love you

It could be a while, but keep an eye out for the sequel: Paranoid of Humans


End file.
